Nina in Wonderland (Heart Country)
by TheMadAlice
Summary: I was kidnapped down a hole during a mission with my brothers and friend. Now I'm in a place called Wonderland and in Heart Country. What am I to do? I'm just a 14 year old assassin!
1. Going (Forced) to Wonderland

**Me: Hey Alice, are you okay with me replacing you with an OC?**

**Alice: Yea, Peter won't glomp me, Blood can't insult me, Black won't call me names, Ace can't molest me, and they can't do a number of things now.**

**Me: Damn, you had it rough.**

**Alice: I did, but its fine. I'll be safe on the sidelines now.**

**Me: True, but Nina might… never mind.**

**Alice: She'll do what?**

**Nina: Yea, what are you going to make me do? You turned me into a Mary Sue last time.**

**Me: You're mean. So fricking mean and I'm sorry jeez! But…. DISCLAIMERS!**

**Nina & Alice: TheMadAlice does not own HNKNA. She also does not own lots of things.**

**Me:….. One of these days, I will write a fan fiction and the both of you get molested and possibly forced to marry Peter.**

Chapter 1: Going/Forced to Wonderland. (Heartland)

A small house was set in the middle of a meadow. Lavish gardens could be seen and tables with parasols in them, providing shade on hot summer days. The house was a shade of light forest green with oaken colored windows plastered on. It was two stories high and there in a single room laid Nina. She was a regular 14 year old girl who was neither gorgeous nor beautiful, but rather pretty in her own unique way. She wasn't the type of girl that wanted the latest fashions or love to shop for cloths and make up. But she took pride in her hair, its sleek and jet black color with no split ends. She had soft magenta eyes, and ghostly pale skin that everyone complimented. She wore a plaid red and black hoodie with jeans and black converse. Nina never took any joy to anything but hair. You could say she had a hair fetish. Her room was composed of a large queen sized bed, two dressers, a vanity table; shelves chock full of manga, and a desk that was home to her iPad, phone, head phones, and iPod.

"Nina! Get ready to go shopping!" yelled Khadija.

"Why me?" Nina sighed.

She got up and put on her backpack with skull designs on it. Putting in the ipad, she placed the phone and iPod in her pockets. Nina decided to bring her chargers and put them in her backpack's little pouch section with the headphones. Climbing down the stairs, she found Khadija with her brothers, Nate and Aaron.

"Do I have to go shopping?" Nina whined.

"Yea, you do. You need more than jeans and shit. YOU NEED SKIRTS AND DRESSES!" Khadija shouted while pointing at Nina.

"That pose…is retarded." Nate commented.

Nina's lip twitched as Khadija turned towards him with death in her eyes.

"Come on! The mall isn't close by, bakas!" ordered Aaron.

We all went to the silver BMW. Girls in the back, guys in the front. It was about 40 minutes till they finally reached Amedee Mall. It was the largest mall in the district and pretty popular. Nina pulled her hood down and let her bangs cover her face. Her brothers frowned but Khadija shook her head and linked arms with her. They walked in the crowded mall and were attacked by the smell of fast food and perfume.

"Let's meet up here in 4 hours right here okay?" Nate asked.

A chorus of yes and a dejected fine answered.

"Now Nina! Let's go to Claire's!" Khadija said cheerfully.

"Fuck it; I wanna go to Hot Topics." Nina mumbled.

"Afterwards kid, afterwards." Khadija smirked.

Nina was dragged to Claire's and forced to help search for a particular pair of earrings that she had to have. Nina gave up and so did Khadija after 30 minutes of searching. This time when they exited Khadija let Nina chose where to go. Thinking and looking around, she chose Charlotte Russe. It was a store that was filled with awesome clothes. Khadija went off to find her soul purse as Nina browsed the racks. She chose a cut-out-collar 2-fer dress in baby blue and white, a purple crochet insert woven dress, and a silver draped metallic shift dress from one. A cowl neck dress, pleather trim rosette party dress, and mock neck sheer lace A-line dress from another. She found the loveliest clothing here and even though she was rich, she loved this store since it was so cheap. 'Oh! Look it's a delicate lace top maxi!' she thought. She reached for it and met someone's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized and looked at the ground.

"Nah, its ok. It's my fault." said a masculine voice.

Nina's head snapped up and it was Adrian, her childhood friend who was like a brother to her.

"Adrian! It's good to see you!" Nina flashed a quicksilver smile at him.

"Yea, anyway here, let me help." Adrian said as he took the dress from the rack and her arms.

They continued chatting as she picked more clothes. She steered him towards the cashier and was going to pay when he stopped her.

"Hey, I should pay since it's your birthday soon little sis." Adrian smiled.

Nina just let him pay and held her bag of dresses, shirts, and pants.

"We should wait for Khadija." Nina said.

"Ah no, that bit- I mean beetle can use her phone to call us."

"Uh ok then."

They walked until they were at Nikes. Nina chose 3 new ones and Adrian continued to spoil her. He kept paying even though Nina didn't want him to. Her face was red when they arrived at Victoria Secrets. He was expressionless and they shuffled in. She searched for more panties and bras as he followed her and both had flushed faces. Facing the cashier was hard to do with her grinning but they managed to pay as fast as they could and escaped. Adrian didn't offer to hold her bags since one of them was from Victoria.

"Can we sit down now?" Nina asked.

"Sure."

They sat where Aaron had told everyone to meet, only 2 hours left. Nina took out her iPod and headphones to listen to her music. She put it back in the pocket and listened to Headphones by Nightcore. {Oh the irony} Adrian chuckled and played angry birds on his phone. Nina was starting to daydream and instead of the mall, she saw a beautiful place with lush trees. She was currently standing on a top of a tower. Looking around, there were many gorgeous places around. A castle made with heart designs, an estate with an elegant style, an amusement park was busy and looked fun. She turned and was heading to the door when everything flashed.

"-na."

"-ina."

"Nina."

Her eyes flew open and she was staring at her brother's face. It was full of concern.

"Um Nate, what's going on?" She asked curiously.

"You weren't responding when I called your name. Usually you're a light sleeper." He said worriedly.

"It's probably because I haven't been getting enough sleep." She offered weakly.

"Okay then." He frowned.

She stopped the music and put away her headphones and the iPod. Glancing around, she saw her brothers and Adrian, but no Khadija.

"Where's Kha-chan?" Nina asked looking around for her friend.

Khadija appeared with far more bags than a girl could carry and was sparkling with excitement.

"I got the next volume of Black Butler! And a t-shirt about ninjas!" She told us in complete bliss.

"Can we go home now?" Adrian asked.

"Yea, we still have that job." Aaron answered.

"Oh that, working at Burger King is so much better than it." Khadija muttered.

"But it pays more." Nina stated bluntly.

"Touché." She sighed.

They all had returned to the house, but of course since Adrian had surprise visited them; Nina had to sit on his lap. Aaron was mumbling about how dead Adrian was if he touched her in specific areas. The girls put away their clothes and changed into a black leather jumpsuit with sleek black boots. They sent Adrian back home to get some rest. Both tied up their hair into ponytails. The males had on similar outfits and Nate was holding several belts with weapons on them. He handed them out and everyone put them on along with the ear pieces that was similar to a blue tooth. They headed out to the large gray van loaded with high tech computers. Nina put on a mid-thigh length trench coat, brought her backpack, and Khadija put on her leather jacket.

"So tonight's job is to hunt down the succubus that's been killing some men." Aaron informed.

"Ok so Aaron will be bait and Nate will monitor the area. Nina and I will hunt it." Khadija planned out loud.

"I'll find where she is." said Nina.

She pulled out a map and her eyes glowed. Her hands roamed the map and abruptly stopped. She lifted her hand and the name underneath it was an old Victorian house by the forest. They nodded and set out for the house. The car sped way above speeding limits and screeched to a halt as the house loomed before them. Several male screams from inside could be heard. Nate and Adrian stayed in the van to monitor any thing that would come out the house. Nina, Aaron, and Khadija quickly shut their thoughts and planted cameras around the estate. They walked behind Aaron, far enough to not be seen if the succubus attacks him. Nina was taking out her scythe as Khadija took out a pistol. They neared the house and proceeded in. The parlor room was dusty as if it hadn't been used in years. They walked up the stairs and were careful to not step on squeaky floor boards. The girls stayed at the stairs as Aaron opened several doors. They followed when this hall didn't have anyone. Aaron was cautious as he opened the room with Edith engraved on it. When he went in, a force pushed him onto the ground. The girls still stayed back just in case. Then a stunningly attractive woman came out of the room. She had short brown hair and a busty shape. She was also wearing lots of red.

'… Meiko?' Both girls thought simultaneously.

The woman looked predatory and was positioning herself to jump on Aaron as he got up. Nina ran and managed to cut off an arm. She screamed in agony and Khadija fired at her in rapid succession. Aaron took out a light saber and chopped her head off.

"Well that was fun." Nina said as she wiped off the blood from her katana.

Aaron smirked and Khadija smiled. They were walking out and the other team member grinning.

"Good job, but she's was too easy." Khadija complained.

None of them noticed a rabbit-eared man with white hair and red eyes to come up, and snatch Nina up. They froze in shock and quickly pulled out their weapons and chased the rabbit.

"BIG BROTHERS! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY THIS WEIRD COSPLAYER!" Nina shouted.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY SISTER!" Aaron roared.

"You're going to die, I will freaking rip off those ears and castrate you. No, I will kill you. I will fucking kill you." Nate muttered darkly.

They saw that the man was heading towards the humongous hole and Nina was crying hysterically.

"I'M GONNA DIE MAN I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT! WHY GOD WHY?!" She screamed.

"KYAAAAAAA!" she screamed as the rabbit man hopped down the hole with her.

All three immediately jumped after her with all their weapons out. Pure murder could be seen from their eyes.

They heard her cry out, "HOW THE HELL IS FALLING INTO A DAMN HOLE FUN? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY ASS BASTARD!"

(Aaron P.O.V)

That bastard is going to die for kidnapping and making her cry! I, along with big bro and Khadija fell down the hole close behind my baby sis. I could still hear her crying as we fell in complete darkness. I tried to sense where she was but no avail. Then there was a flash of light and I landed on some type of building. Nina was on the floor, trembling since she had a fear of heights. I ran to her as the rabbit man took out a potion. I tackled him and the bottle skittered towards her. She picked it up, Nate and Khadija were now by her side and they looked at it as I pinned down the bunny.

"Unhand me you germ! I need to make sure that Nina drinks that potion so that she stays here!" he cried.

"Well too fucking bad. You made her cry and scared her you gay cosplayer!" I hissed.

"I AM NOT A GAY COSPLAYER! I AM PETER WHITE!" Peter shouted furiously.

"Well, then Peter White, explain to me why you had the audacity to kidnap Nina?" asked Nate, he had an ominous aura surrounding him.

He held his sword that blazed with a dark flame. Nina and Khadija were behind him and they advanced closer as I tied him up.

"Che, how dare a germ like you touch me? If you weren't related to Nina, I would have killed you." Peter muttered.

"Hey, do you think this drink is poisonous?" Nina asked.

"Here let me taste it." Khadija said.

Khadija opened the bottle and took a sip. She drew back and made a disgusted face.

"Ew, that's just gross." She said.

"Really? I wanna try!" Nina said cheerfully.

In the end, all of us drank from it and it tasted like honey. No wonder Khadija hated it; she never liked sweet stuff that much. Peter was bound and gagged, but what was funny was when he started crying after seeing Nina drink it. Khadija was taking out her kusarigama, Nina took out her metal blade fans, and I had my dragon spear. Peter managed to take off his gag and was trying to take off the rope when Nina approached him.

"Nina~ My darling love, you decided to stay in this world with me~" He said in full joy.

"….Let's kill him." We all thought.

Footsteps were coming up as we were getting ready to chop off the man's head. We turned to see a navy long haired man with a long navy coat with gold trimmings and clock designs.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" The man asked angrily.

"Oh well, I'm Nina, this is Aaron, Nate, and Khadija. I got kidnapped here by a weird rabbit cosplayer and my brothers and Kha-chan were trying to rescue me." Nina said in all seriousness.

Her serious face was just too cute. I couldn't resist petting her. She looked up with wide eyes and the man coughed. He motioned for us to follow and we went down the staircase, momentarily forgetting Peter.  
"I am Julius Monrey. You are currently in the Clock Tower in Heartland." Julius started.

"Hey, I think I've been here before." Nina said, sounding like she was in a dreamlike trance.

"…. what?" asked the clock maker and the rest of us.

"I dunno, but when I sleep I always land here and I go exploring. There's the Hatter's Mansion, Heart Castle, and the Amusement Park too. They're supposed to be in a war or something and whenever I walk near someone they never see me." Nina explained.

"WHAT? YOU WERE EXPOSED TO THIS… THIS SHITTY COCCYDYNIA OF A COUNTRY? SINCE WHEN DID THESE DREAMS START?" screamed Khadija.

"Since I was 5." Nina responded oblivious to how worried we were becoming for her sanity.

"I don't remember any 5 year old foreigners." Julius said, completely confused.

"Its because the people got replaced after I left." Nina scoffed.

She was in a daze and had a dreamy expression on. I sighed.

"Well, if this area is neutral, can we stay here?" Nate asked.

"Yes, if that's what you really want. Just don't annoy me or bother my work." Julius said as he showed us rooms and left to finish his work.

"I like this room." Nina said in awe.

Her room was the color of pure white. White wooden dresser, mirror, and bed with a window that had white curtains. It suited her perfectly.

"Wait, what about clothes?" Khadija asked.

"Ha, I was smart enough to bring all the money we had and all the clothes I bought today in my backpack." Nina said smugly.

"I always felt that you were the truly scary one of this family." Nate told us with a stony look.

"Shuddap." Nina ordered as she ran in her room doing God knows what.

Nate and I had rooms adjacent to Nina's and Khadija was across. My room was pitch black with silver. Same design as Nina's but different coloring and bed. I laid down and started drifting to sleep.  
_

Nina had pack away her clothes in the dresser drawers and found a desk hidden from view. She place her kindle and iPod on it and put her backpack next to the desk. She took her phone and left, feeling the need to explore. Unfortunately, she forgot to change from her assassin clothing to normal ones.

* * *

**So how is this? Is she ok? I'm sorry to have cut off Adrian though. You'll see why I did that soon.**


	2. The Hatters

**Me: I am happy to report a second chapter~**

**Nina & Alice: * applauds***

**Me: Thank you! Thank you! *Bows* Now the disclaimers~**

**Dee & Dum: TheMadAlice does not own HNKNA! (But she would love to own us.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hatters

Nina walked down the path humming and smiling cheerfully to herself. It wasn't everyday that you got kidnapped to the world that you dreamt of often. She wandered to the Hatter's Mansion. Gazing upward, it was an amazing sight. The looming charcoal gate appeared imitating but to Nina, they were pretty. Nina being the ditz she was, had gotten lost and planned to ask directions after staring at the gate.

"Hey, Onee-san, do you have any business with the mansion?" asked a pair of twins.

"Um, yes. I do-"

"We're the guards here-" Started the boy in red.

"Its our job to get rid of trespassers." finished the one in blue.

"You don't seem like a bad person, but no one's what they seem. Especially with what you're wearing." said the blue boy.

"I just want-"

"Let's kill her brother." said red.

"I agree, it won't hurt much right, brother?" asked blue.

"Yup, let's kill her."

"Dafaque?" asked Nina.

"We won't let you go!" they said in unison.

They swung their axes down and Nina stepped back. Completely dodging it and without a scratch.

"She dodged it!"

"I know!"

"Onee-san is fun!"

"But we are still going to kill you."

They kept swinging until an orange haired man stepped besides the gate.

"Oi, what're you two doing? Isn't she a guest?" he asked.

"Hey! We don't want our pay docked!" The red twin exclaimed.

"Don't get in our way Newbie-hare!"

"Coming from the two who were slacking off." The man muttered, "Anyway are you a guest or a spy? Ah, well, I wanna test out this new gun."

He lifted a pirate looking gun to her neck. Nina, was getting pissed at each passing second and her temper was about to come out. He clicked the gun and then shot. What happened next was shocking, Nina had pushed his hand up to avoid getting shot. But what she hadn't expected was her hand to be covered with another one. Not even to have a hand on her shoulder either.  
"Blood?" The bunny man asked clearly shocked.

"Elliot, I had told you not to kill anyone on the premises without permission." A smooth velvety voice said calmly.

Nina didn't know why, but she wanted to push the guy and kick him in his "precious" place. Out of kindness and respect of him for saving her, she stomped that urge down.

"Um thank you for saving me." She said.

"It is nothing, Ojou-sama." The man, Blood, responded.

"Ah, I'm very sorry but I need to go back or else my brothers will-" Nina began.

"NINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted a very worried and very angry Aaron.

"Oh look, its Aaron-nii and Nate-nii." Nina said dryly as Blood stood besides Elliot.

Aaron and Nate were running up the path, swearing up a storm with their weapons. Nina sighed and rubbed her temples. They came up the path and dark auras surrounded them.

"Who are you guys?" Nate said darkly.

"Did you do anything to our baby sister?" Aaron asked full of menace.

"They did nothing, I was just asking for directions." Nina lied.

The Hatter mafia blinked in surprise, the girl that they tried to kill was defending them. Her brothers stared at her and then shared a look.

"Fine, let's just go back." Aaron said as he took her hand and led her away with Nate.  
_

"Interesting." Blood murmured as the trio left.

"Bout what?" asked Elliot.

"They were foreigners." Blood informed.

"Wha?! That's my first time seeing foreigners!" Elliot exclaimed.  
_

Nina was scolded by her brothers and sentenced her to her room as punishment. She sulked and tried to cheer herself up by putting on her turquoise denim button down shirt and her black high waist short skirt. She put on turquoise flats and headband. Peeking through the door, she checked for her brothers and stepped out her room, taking a black messenger purse with her plus some money too. She tiptoed down the stairs and walked into a room with a bookshelf and papers that littered the floor. She spotted Julius working on a clock and quickly maneuvered to the kitchen. Expertly making the coffee with less time needed, she walked up to the desk and wordlessly placed the coffee down.

"What is this for?" asked Julius.

"For letting us stay here." Nina smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

Nina just smiled and left to beat the shit out of that perverted bunny eared cosplayer. She walked into the forest again when a bush rustled. She stepped back and waited. Her patience was rewarded when a brown haired man stepped out and looked at her. His eyes were glistening rubies and his expression was a fake cheerfulness.

"Ah, good thing you moved away on time! I'm Ace. Who are you?" asked Ace.

"I'm Nina and do you know where Heart Castle is?" Nina asked.

"You're going there too? Come on! I know where it is." Ace said happily.

Ace led Nina around and through the forest, getting them lost.

"Uh Ace?" Nina asked.

"Yea?" Ace said, turning to face her.

"We're lost and this isn't the castle, it's the mansion." Nina stated.

"Ahahaha, really?" asked Ace.

Elliot was walking up towards them muttering, "Those brats, ditching work again."

He looked up and blinked.

"You have the foreigner with you."

Ace turned and had a look of shock.

"You're a foreigner?" He asked.

"Yer." Nina responded nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, Blood's orders." Elliot said as he crossed his arms, "So lost again?"

"Yer! It happens!" Ace exclaimed, copying Nina.

Elliot shot at Ace and Nina dodged before Ace could push her out of the way.

"You dodged it." Ace murmured in awe.

"You dodged it." Elliot said as well, unaware of Nina's feat.

Elliot continued firing as Ace dodged and walked towards her, making Nina wary of the bullets and giving up on dodging, she ended up catching them all.

"I've never seen a girl do that before." Ace stated awestruck with her.

"Sexist idiot." Nina muttered.

Elliot was not in front of Ace with his gun at his chest.

"Now you die." Elliot said.

Before Nina could intervene, Ace used his sword to deflect. He even managed to take away Elliot's gun.

"Not too bad." Elliot smirked.

"Stop fighting! Ace! We need to get going!" Nina yelled.

She reached around Ace and snatched his sword away, thoroughly pissed off.

"Rushing into a fight between guys so recklessly." Elliot muttered.

"No! Its not reckless if you've been me. Stop fighting jeez!" Nina shouted.

"Troubling the young lady again? This will not continue on my property." The mafia boss said suavely, swinging his cane like he had all the time in the world.

He walked over to Nina and turned to Elliot.

"I distinctively remember giving you an order not to trouble her again." Blood said sternly.

"That knight-" Elliot tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears as Blood took Nina's hand and raised it to his lips.

"I'm very sorry to let you watch the crude scene the two had performed in front of you. I swear that it will not happen again." Blood said as he kissed her hand.

_**'My hand has been molested, big brothers.' Nina thought.**_

"Elliot, guide them in the right direction." Blood ordered.

Elliot sighed and used a stick to draw a map as Ace laughed and interrupted at every opportunity.

Nina watched Blood and he turned towards her.

"Hm? Is there something on my face?" He asked, obviously amused.

_**'A smirk.' Nina thought.**_

"It's nothing." Nina said.

"It surely is something if you stare at me like that." Blood chuckled.

_**'The fact you're acting like a gentleman when you are really an ass is something." Nina insulted him mentally, she just had a bad feeling when it came to him.**_

"You remind me of a childhood friend at home." Nina said.*

"I see, but I'm not your friend." Blood smiled.

"Nina~ stop flirting with the mafia leader." Ace called out.

_**'I was NOT flirting! I was friend zoning him!' Nina furiously thought back.**_

"So you're called Nina? Come visit sometime!" Elliot grinned.

"We will be sure to treat you as a guest as well." Blood nodded.

Ace and Nina had finally managed to get to the castle. It had taken 2 more time periods, but they got there.

"Sir Peter should be in the receiving room with the hag queen." Ace said.

They reached the throne room where perched on the throne on a high balcony was a purplette who wore a crown and Peter stand besides her boredly. When he looked down, his face light up at seeing Nina.

"Pervy rabbit, you die, you die now." Nina glared at Peter.

Peter jumped down like he was suicidal. He aimed to hug her, but she stepped to the side, but he crashed to the floor. His head was bleeding profoundly. The queen looked amused as she looked down at Nina.

"Art thou a foreigner?" she asked.

"I am, who are you?" Nina asked back.

"We are Vivaldi, the queen of hearts and Heart Castle."

**_'Well that's a long title.'_**

* * *

**Blood: Why does she hate me on the spot?**

**Me: I have never forgotten how mean you were to Alice, this is payback courtesy of me.**

**Alice: I frickin' love you for it.**

**Me: HAHAHAHA Nina friend zoned you on the spot! How are you going to win the game now?**

**Blood:... I hate you.**

**Me: Well, I never loved you.**

**Panda-chan: BURN.**

***Way to friend zone him on the spot Nina.**


	3. Amusement Park is not amusing

**Me: I hope you all like this chapter~**

**Nina: Yea, I can do cool stuff and I finally use my weapons for longer than a small paragraph.**

**Alice: *Laughs at Blood***

* * *

Chapter 3: Amusement Park is not amusing

"We love the setting sun; it is the best time to have tea." Vivaldi said, smiling at Nina kindly.

"Nina! I'm going to Julius' now!" whispered Ace.

Nina heard the sound of a gun clicking off the safety and leaned back as a bullet went right before her eyes. She turned and saw Peter, his smoke billowing from his gun.

"Get away from Nina! She's mine! Get close again and die." Peter threatened at the knight who was smiling like nothing had happened.

"I'll leave now, Sir Peter is scaring me~" Ace smirked as he left.

"How dare he try to seduce Nina?" Peter shouted furiously.

"White, quiet or it's off with your head." Vivaldi gritted out.

Nina giggled at this and Vivaldi smiled gently at her.

"Maybe we should love you too, it is said that every foreigner that comes will be loved by all." Vivaldi said whimsically.

Nina choked on her tea and looked at the concerned face of Vivaldi, "Does that include my brothers and friend?"

"There are others?" Vivaldi asked curiously.

"Yea, especially since this lunatic tried to kidnap our sister." Aaron replied darkly.

Nina grinned and took a cupcake as her brothers sat down besides her. Nate and Aaron were glaring at Peter who backed away.

"This is Nate and this is Aaron, they are my older brothers." Nina introduced them.

"So, where did you two came from?" asked Nina.

"Well after a particular little girl went missing form her room, we decided to go in search of this misbehaving runt." Nate stated, grabbing a cookie.

"Anyway, you are all welcome to stay at the castle." Vivaldi offered.

"Thank you Vi-chan." Nina smiled and Vivaldi blushed the slightly.

_**'So cute!' Vivaldi thought.**_

"Peter, show them their rooms." Vivaldi ordered as she got up.

Peter smiled and put his arm around Nina's waist to steady her as the night time took its toll on her. Nate and Aaron were not amused at Peter's little excuse to touch her. He led them to the guest rooms. He opened the door for one and gestured for Nina to go in.

"Honestly, I wanted you to sleep in my room, but-" Peter started.

"You treasure your life and ability to reproduce?" Nate and Aaron interrupted.

Nina snickered as Peter sighed and she walked in and jumped onto the bed. Her brothers looked on amused as she rolled around on it.

"Whoooo! We're in a castle and the queen let us stay!" She cheered on with joy.

"You're just something else aren't you?" asked Nate.

"Yea, I'm a ninja." Nina said with the straightest face she could muster.

All three burst out laughing and said good night. Nate and Aaron had chosen the two rooms besides her and they finally got some shut eye. Nina was passed out as soon as they left. Evening turned to day and the siblings woke up. Nina was still half asleep and her brothers had to carry her all the way back to the tower.  
_

"Hmm? Where are we?" Nina mumbled sleepily.

"We're in front of the tower sleepy head." Aaron said as he ruffled her hair.

"Can I go to the Amusement Park later with Kha-chan?" Nina asked, using her cute puppy dog eyes effectively.

"Err, erm, uh, yea?" Aaron said, crumbling to the cuteness flowing from her.

"…." Nate couldn't answer or else he would succumb to the little sister cuteness so he kept silent.

"Yay~" Nina grinned in victory.

Aaron opened the door and Nate carried Nina in and put her down.

"Julius~ we're back~" Nina chimed.

"Welcome back." He responded emotionlessly.

"Hey, what's Khadija doing? I haven't seen her lately." Nina asked.

"Oh, she's been using your kindle fire to look for jobs we can do." Nate answered.

Nate put down Nina and she immediately ran up to Khadija's room. She pulled the door open with enough force to make it slam. Khadija looked up startled and then the kindle starting playing the movie she was watching, it wasn't for any children under 18. Unfortunately, the men had come up to see what was wrong, including Julius.

"Ahh, ahh! More! I need more!" The girl in the movie panted.

Nina was taking out her death scythe as Khadija was rushing to turn it off.

"N-Nina! What are you doing? Rushing into my room like this?" Khadija said, trying to distract her.

"You little…." Nina muttered darkly.

Julius' face was a deep crimson, Nate was frozen in shock, and Aaron's nose was bleeding. It was all over when Nina raised her scythe and swung down, Khadija dodged but had a long and deep cut on her leg.

"My maiden's heart has been soiled." Nina cried as she ran down to the kitchen, carrying her scythe with her.

"Khadija, mind explaining why you were looking at that when you were supposed to look for jobs?" Aaron said an evil smile on his face.

"Uh, I got distracted?" She offered weakly.

"My sister's innocent heart. You have destroyed it." Nate stated.

Julius went down to comfort the little girl who heard things she should not have at the young age of 14. Nina was on the floor rolling back and forth in a ball, her scythe besides her.

"I can no longer get married. Forgive me Father, Mother. I have broken the family female rules and have disgraced you." She cried.

Julius' eye twitched. Was the girl always this dramatic? Nate put a hand on Julius' shoulder and shook his head.

"Family rules for the girls, 1: You must be pure till marriage, 2: If a man sees your naked body, he must take responsibility and marry you, 3: If you ever see or hear a man or woman do 'it' you are not longer marriageable, and you must marry the man who was with you when it happened." Nate said in all seriousness.

Julius just thought how retarded those rules were and didn't understand the last rule properly.

"Now I have to marry Julius~ and I'm not even 15 yet! Uwaaa haaaaa!" Nina cried even harder.

"Wait, I have to marry a girl that is about half my age?" Julius asked incredulously.

"No, she can get married to other guys as long as no one spills it out." Nate sighed, stroking his traumatized sister's hair.

"I'll just go fix the clocks." Julius muttered, stupefied from the rules the foreigners had.

The girl finally quieted done and Nate sighed. She had inherited the dramatic trait from their grandmother. It was so troublesome sometimes. He patted her head and she turned towards him.

"Get changed, we'll go to the amusement park now." Nate said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Okay." She said, trudging up the stairs.

Nate walked up to Khadija's room and found her hog tied and unconscious while Aaron was sitting next to the fireplace, heating up a branding iron.

"Get ready; we're taking Nina to the amusement park to cheer her up. Oh and Khadija is gonna pay for us all." Nate informed.  
_

They scanned the forest. No one in sight. Nina sat on a large tree root in her blue hanky hem floral chiffon dress and tan colored wedges. She was gloomy under her floppy hat, holding her wicker straw handbag.

"I think we're lost." Khadija stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Aaron replied.

"Shut up! She's getting even gloomier!" Nate whispered furiously.

Nina was sitting and playing on her phone still depressed about the 'incident' at the tower. She ruthlessly killed the stickmen without a care and they could hear the slashing and shooting. Khadija just shut up and looked ashamed.

"Look, it's a neko that knows shame." Nina said expressionlessly.

Aaron's lip twitched and Nate smirked. They walked north and encountered the twins with a punk fashion wearing, cat appendages, boy.

"Hey! Look! It's Onee-san with the Onii-sans!" Exclaimed the twins in unison.

They glomped Nina and she had the look of a cornered tiger, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Ah! Boss told us you were his friend so we won't kill you!" They shouted happily.

"Oh and I'm Dee." said the blue one.

"And I'm Dum." said the red one.

"Oh, so you friend zoned that guy. Way to go little sis." Aaron grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Nate snickered and Khadija looked confused.

"You have to be our friend Onee-san!" They yelled.

"Hey, if you're their friend then how come I don't know you?" asked punky pink.

"Cause she's a foreigner! The ones over there too! Her name's Nina!" They answered for her.

"Yet once again, I don't get to say anything. How nice." Nina muttered.

"Wow, so you're a foreigner? I'm Boris Airay!" Boris grinned.

"Why am I the one everyone ignores in the conversation?" Nina asked.

"Eh? But we're talking to you." Boris said confused.

"Just forget it, but….. I love your pinkness." Nina complimented.

"Only I can work it." Boris winked.

"Clever and funny. I like~" Nina giggled.

"Like me that much? Then come visit the amusement park! Old man would love to see a foreigner." Boris chuckled.

"Wait, we were planning to go there when we got lost." Khadija said.

"Oh really? Then let's go!" Dee shouted.

"Yea! It'll be fun~" said Dum.

Nina was dragged as her brothers and Khadija were talking to Boris.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Nina thought as a tree branch hit her head.  
_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Make him stop!" Nina screamed.

"Stop Mary Gowland!" Boris screamed.

The horrible playing stopped as Boris realized what he did.

"BORIS! YOU DAMN CAT!" shouted Gowland.

"Wait, who's Mary?" Nate asked.

"That's the Old Man's first name!" The twins shouted.

There was a moment of absolute silence and then.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY LUNGS! ERMERGERD!" Khadija laughed.

"I CAN'T BREATHE! OH GOD I CAN'T BREATHE!" Aaron chuckled.

Nina and Nate were on the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing silently, their bodies trembling. Gowland was chasing Boris as the cat nimbly dodged the man's grasp.

"HOW COULD YOU?" asked an angry Mary.

"Hey, the whole country knows already! They would have found out eventually!" exclaimed Boris.

"That's true. It's his entire fault." Gowland said.

The foreigners got up and looked curious as who was the culprit.

"WHEN I SEE THAT BASTARD AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM!" vowed Gowland.

"Hey! Uncle Gowland is on fire!" Nina said in awe.

"Uh, Nina, let's check out the rest of the park okay?" Nate said, not wanting Gowland to influence her to set herself on fire.

They turned and there was Blood and Elliot.

"HEY! IT'S THE BOSS AND NEWBIE HARE!" Dee and Dum yelled loud enough for Gowland to snap out of his fiery rage.

"Hey Elli-chan! Are you guys here for land negotiations?" Nina asked.

"Yea, we are. I thought you were gonna ask if we came to play like these two rascals." Elliot said grinning at her childish nickname for him.

"We're taking a break stupid hare!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey who are they?" Khadija whispered.

"Oh, this is Elliot and this is Blood. I'll be calling them Elli-chan and Blood-kun." Nina informed.

Out of the lands of nowhere, Gowland popped into the picture.  
"Why hello Hatter, what bring you here today?" Gowland smiled.

"I hate boring situations like this." Blood sighed.

"Sadly, I'm tired of seeing your ugly face." Gowland smiled wider and his violin turned into a gun.

He shot at Blood and Blood-kun didn't even flinch. The poor hat was in the receiving end, flying to the floor with a single hole in it.

"Why the hat? I liked the hat." Nina said sadly.

Blood smiled at her comment and Elliot ran to protect Blood.

"Can't believe the Old man took out his gun." Boris said shaking his head.

"He's not the only one." Nate muttered.

The faceless workers ran with their guns pointed at the Hatters.

"Protect the owner!" They chanted.

"Ugh, another gun fight." A faceless mansion worker complained.

"Can we join?" Nina asked gleefully.

Everyone at that moment stopped and stared at the girl.

"I guess so." Aaron said as he took out his NCM assault rifle.

Khadija took out her CR-33a and Nate took out his saber. Nina was smiling as she took out her metal fans. All the other people paled considerably and Gowland blinked.

"Eh? We thought Onee-san was a nice person." the twins stated.

"I am. But you know, I was an assassin before coming here~" Nina grinned.

"So who's on the park's side? Cause I am." Khadija claimed.

"I'll be on the Hatter's." Aaron shrugged.

"Nina and I will protect the bystanders." Nate said.

They got into position and Nina stopped in front of Elliot for a moment.

"Hey Elli-chan, I forgot to give you back the bullets that I caught when you were shooting at Ace." Nina said as she dug through her purse for the bullets and put them in his pocket. Elliot's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when they were indeed his bullets.

"Okay~ you can begin now!" Nina said cheerfully.

"Uh, I kind of don't want to now with you guys joining. It doesn't feel right." Gowland said.

"Oh Mary, are you using that as an excuse? They are willing to help us you know." Blood taunted.

Gowland's eye twitched and a killer aura engulfed him.  
"Done Mary? That was certainly fast Mary. Losing your touch Mary?" Blood continued as Gowland got angrier.

Gowland snapped, "I was holding back because of Nina's innocence, but die!"

He started shooting and all hell broke loose. The park goers screamed but Nina and Nate blacked all the stray bullets. Aaron was beating Khadija so far, since Nina had wounded her that morning. Nina threw one of her fans to in front of several children whose parents were missing. The bullets fell of the fan and Nina caught it. She ran over to the kids and smiled. They stopped crying and smiled back but a stray bullet was headed for her.

"NINA!" screamed Nate.

He didn't need to warn her because she had cut the bullet in half and it hit two trees. All the park goers except the children were gone so she and Nate gathered them to a safe place and one of the workers kept an eye on them. They went back to the battlefield and Nina felt someone tug her hand. She turned and was running with the person who was pulling her along. She saw the hat with the hole and recognized Blood. They ran to an alley and he panted for air but Nina just watched him. He smiled and leaned against the alley wall.

"Man that was a lot of running." He chuckled.

He was ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'll need some tea when I get back." Blood murmured.

"Blood-kun likes tea?" Nina asked, unaware of this fact.

"Yes, especially black tea." He grinned as he looked at her.

"Really? I like jasmine." Nina said.

"Hm. That's good but I don't like it as much as black. Come to think of it, you haven't visited the mansion yet." He said as he walked in front of Nina.

"I was going to visit today but Kha-chan did that bad thing with my stuff." Nina sighed.

Blood quirked an eyebrow and caged in Nina with his arms.

"But you will certainly come right? I'll host a tea party for you." he asked.

"Yep! I will never miss a party with tea." Nina chirped.

Blood smiled and released her. He turned and left chuckling.  
_

"Hey Blood, you always smile at Nina, do you like her?" Elliot asked as they were leaving.

"She's very interesting. I only wanted a foreigner near me, but if I get bored I'll simply kill her." Blood answered.

Nina smiled as she was hidden in the trees, curious at why Blood invited her to his mansion.

_**"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you." She thought. **_

* * *

**Me: Bwahahaha how you like them apples Blood?**

**Alice: You finally get a taste of your own medicine**

**Nina: I like how you're using me to exact revenge on him.**

**Me & Alice: Shut up. You don't know how much we hate him.**

**Blood:...**

**Me: I only like your hat. Other than that, you can die you creepy child molester.**

**Blood: How am I a child molester?**

**Me: Alice was psychologically 16 when you met her, and you're what? In your late 20's and hitting on a 14 year old this time.**

**Alice: *Insert troll face* **


	4. Tea Party

**Me: Welcome to chapter 4 people! Took me a little while but I got it.**

**Nina: Yay! I get to eat free food~**

**Alice: That's not proper.**

**Me: My ass, you freaking curse more than she does!**

**Alice: *walks away***

**Me: I don't care if you leave, you're not in the story anyway. Julius! Disclaimers!**

**Julius: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tea Party

The tea party was at night, as in night time night. Nina bit into a delicious apple pie slice the maids had prepared. She wore a mock neck sheer lace-a line dress with black heels. Blood sipped his tea as Elliot wolfed down the large slice of carrot cake on his plate. Aaron was sitting to her right and was drinking rose tea. The twins sat across from them with Blood at the head of the table. Khadija sat next to Elliot, eating a chocolate cake. Boris was talking to the twins and showed off his new guns.

"Nina, do ya want some carrot cake?" Elliot asked.

"No thanks Elli-chan. Though, could you pass me a cookie?" Nina grinned.

"Sure." Elliot responded.

He passed her a plate filled with an assortment of cookie. Her face was full of bliss when she bit into a triple chocolate cookie. The twins were taking out weapons and discussing about how they were treasures. Aaron was observing them, wondering if Blood gave them steroids. Nina giggled at his face, knowing full well about what he was thinking. Blood caught her trying to stifle her laugh as her brother kept staring at the twins.

"Ojou-sama, what is so funny?" Blood asked.

"The thoughts my brother keeps thinking." Nina giggled.

Aaron snapped to attention and looked confused.

"I heard brother and thoughts." He said to Nina puzzled.

Nina couldn't contain her laughter and let it loose. Elliot was chuckling as the twins looked confused.

"Onee-san, what's -" started Dum.

"-so funny?" finished Dee.

"Life." Nina said.

"Why are we having a tea party at night Blood?" asked Khadija.

"That is quite rude to ask, after all, its my tea party and I can have it when I want." Blood replied.

"But its night and we're so used to sleeping at this time." Aaron said.

"Then I shouldn't have invited you at midnight?" Asked Blood, pondering what Aaron had said.

"Oh its ok, we're not sleepy and I'm glad you invited us." Nina supplied.

"Well, me they just tagged along. Khadija for the free food and Aaron since I would've been the only girl." Nina thought.

"Then its no problem~" Elliot smiled as he was on his 20th cake, "3 o'clock is 3 o'clock, doesn't matter if its am or pm."

"You sound just like the white rabbit." Blood sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked a startled Elliot.

"When he's late with his 3 p.m meeting with the queen, he insists that its not 3 am so he isn't late." Blood said as he sipped his tea, "Its as if you're related, and you two look almost alike."

"What? That can't be right, right Nina?" asked Elliot.

"You're in denial, you both look alike." Nina said, putting some honey in her tea.

Elliot's ears twitched and everyone stared at Nina as she calmly looked at Elliot.

"Wha? How are we alike?" asked Elliot.

Nina smiled as she shattered his wall of denial, "You have rabbit ears. Just. Like. A. Rabbit."

"Th-these aren't rabbit ears, they're just longer than normal ones. To prove my point," he said as he waved a hand in the direction of sweets, "I like carrot dishes, but I hate carrots. I am not a rabbit because I hate carrots."

"That's the most ironic thing I have ever heard." Aaron chuckled.

"What is?" Boris asked.

"Elliot's love of carrot flavored dishes." Nina said stoically.

Elliot's ear twitched and Khadija's eyes honed in on them. They were moving as Elliot was eating the carrot cake with much joy and she started to blush. Her eyes were slowly replaced with hearts and then she grabbed his ears. She looked at him and grinned like a mad man. {Err…. Woman}

"Ow! Khadija! What was that for?" cried a pained Elliot.

"Your ears. Are. So. CUTE!" Khadija shouted as she grabbed them.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Khadija!" Elliot exclaimed.

She viciously rubbed the ears and the twins cheered her on.

"Blood! Help me!" Elliot begged.

"No. Her eyes aren't human anymore." Blood rejected.

"Harsh man, harsh." Aaron said, pitying Elliot.

"Khadija is so amazing!" Boris said.

"So outgoing!" The twins said.

Elliot clutched his ears in pain. Khadija huffed and let his ears go.

"S-sorry, I lost control of myself." Khadija said, sitting down again.

"You don't say." Aaron said sarcastically.

Elliot looked at her with the cutest eyes that ever graced her in reality.

"Do you hate me this much?" Elliot asked with tears in his eyes.

Nina and Khadija glanced at each other and blushed from his cuteness.

"N-no Elli-chan! I couldn't ever compare you to that perverted rabbit!" Nina cried.

"Y-yea! You're better than that bastard." Khadija stuttered.

"We won't hate you because you're a rabbit." Aaron smirked.

"You guys are so nice." Elliot smiled.

'I wanna touch them again.' Khadija thought.

"I-I love you guys too!" Elliot declared.

Nina stared at him and her piece of cake fell of her fork. Her brother had a look of absolute horror and he froze. Khadija didn't pay any mind and giggled.

"Does it still hurt?" Nina asked concerned about his ears.

"Nah, they're ok." Elliot said, chomping the carrot pie to death.

Blood stared at the exchange and looked at Nina quietly.

"Oh right! I have a message for you from the Old man Nina." Boris said, "Since the incident last time, he's going to give you guys a free pass."

"Oh really? Thanks!" Nina said.

"Oh and I have a question about his violin." Aaron said.

"His horrible performance?" asked Boris.

"No, the violin itself. It's wrong from its shape and size from the real thing." Aaron informed.

"I see, it changes every time he takes it out. I thought it looked pretty similar to the real one last time, but I'm not an expert." Boris said. "Though, even if it resembles the real thing, I doubt his music playing ability will improve."

"….True." Nina muttered.

"You know a lot about instruments! Do you play one?" The Tweedles asked.

"Sis plays the piano, I play the violin, and Nate plays the cello." Aaron said.

"I like reading books more though." Nina added.

"Oh, books in Blood's room! There's a whole bunch of them lined up the walls." Elliot said.

"…" Blood sipped his tea, not responding till after, "Yes. Philosophy books, biographies, history books, fairy tales, and architecture."

"Oh my." Nina said, amazed.

"Yea! You should take a look at them!" Elliot said cheerfully.

" I would love to, but it might be an inconvenience." Nina sighed.

"No, it won't be." Blood stated.

"Are you sure? You look mad to me." Khadija said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"UGH! YES YOU ARE!" Khadija huffed.

_**'Wait, wasn't I going to argue with Blood?' Nina thought as she ate more cake.**_  
_

Julius looked in the direction of the Hatter's Mansion and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned only to see Peter, the one who brought the girl and her comrades along.

"Why are you here?" Julius growled.

"To see Nina duh." Peter stated bluntly, "But where is she? I checked her room and she's not there."

"The Hatter invited her to tea." Julius said.

"The Hatter? I'm surprised you let her go."

"She didn't go alone, her brother went with her. The other one is no doubt sleeping. But you came at a good time, I have something to ask you Peter."

"What is it? And make it brief."

"Why did you bring them here?" Julius asked agitated.

"Well, to make Nina happy, but the others tagged along."

"How can you allow her to roam so freely when you were the one who forced her here?"

"Its all for her happiness." Peter replied in cool tones.

"That reason of yours is twisted, only she can determine if she's happy or not. We don't have a say in it. Anyway, I'll tell them how to return to their world. There's still time."

"But, can you do it?"

"Wha?"

"You hate everyone yet allow them to stay, especially Nina. I think you've grown fond of her. Its true what you said about her happiness, but it's the same for if she stays or goes. Well, she isn't here so I'll leave. Good-bye."

Julius glared at the floor with his arms akimbo and Peter descended down the stairs.

"Bloody rabbit." He muttered with anger.  
_

Peter walked back to the castle looking at the stars sadly.

"If only she fell in love with me, everything would work out. But as long as you stay, I'll let it go even if you love another. As long as you're happy Nina."  
_

Nina sat amused as Khadija glared off into the lovely distance.

_**"The man's selfish, arrogant, moody, and a show off." Khadija thought.**_

The night time changed to afternoon and Blood set down his cup.

"Night has ended. Time to end this tea party." Blood said as he clapped his hands for the maids to clean up.

He left and everyone stared at him.

"Are you guys tired? We have tons of guest rooms!" Elliot hastened to make them feel better.

"No, it seems that we are unwelcome." Nina said sadly.

"N-no I don't think so!" Elliot tried to comfort Nina.

"Nina,….. I'll lend you the books next time, just come to my room." Blood said as he walked back to his room, "Elliot, take them to the tower."

"Er, okay."

"No need." Aaron got up and the girls as well.

"Eh?" Elliot, Boris and the twins asked.

Blood turned and looked a bit confused. The girls curtsied and Aaron bowed. They vanished instantly and shocked everyone, but Nina stayed behind. Blood resumed walking.

"Omg, Onee-san's brother is a ninja." Dee said.

"Sh! Don't tell nii-chan okay?" Nina grinned.

"Anyway, come on Elli-chan." Nina said as she turned to walk back to the tower, making only to the middle of the forest until she saw a particular someone.

She stopped and groaned, "Ugh."

"Hm? What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Nina~" Peter said with a sparkly heart background.

"Peter." Nina said, her mood ruining.

"I've missed you~" Peter yelled as he jumped and aimed to hug her.

Nina dodged and he landed on the ground again.

"Ow… you don't have to be embarrassed." Peter smiled.

"I'm not you perverted rabbit." Nina said deadpanned.

"Aha that again." Peter sweat-dropped, "I went to the tower to see you but you weren't there so I headed back but then ran into you! This must be because of my love for you~"

"You haven't changed." She replied.

"But what are you doing? Walking alone with the March Hare, what is your relation to him?" Peter asked, rising off the ground.

"Relation?" Nina repeated.

"Oh, I see. You were attracted to him because we have similar ears, but are you really okay that he's in the mafia.?" Peter questioned.

"Peter, his job may be the best but I am an assassin too. Plus, compared to you, he's much better. As a friend." Nina said, her words barbed with thorns.*

"Nina." Elliot said, happy.

He walked closer to her but then a bullet flew in front of his face, causing Elliot to lean back.

"Watch it rabbit!" Elliot yelled.

"Hm, as a friend I see. As long as he's not your lover Nina, its okay to kill him right? I always thought that other rabbit are annoying. So they should just die, I'm happy that I can rid the world of one and that's he's not special to you." Peter smiled.

Nina's eye twitched in irritation and she stepped in front of Elliot.

"Friends are important too!" She yelled.

"But who needs friend? If it's a rabbit friend you want, I'll be one for you!" Peter offered.

"Hey…. Talking as if I'm not here. I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot yelled as he shot at Peter and pulled Nina to the side.

_**"Elliot, is that all you care about?" Nina asked mentally.**_

"You're really annoying." Peter said.

"You're the annoying one, I won't let you bother Nina anymore." Elliot growled.

"Elliot." Nina blushed.

"Don't get any closer to Nina you wild rabbit! Getting close is unforgivable." Peter yelled as he shot and hit Elliot's scarf.

"Unforgivable? Ha! Then stop stalking her and-"

_**"Elliot, is being so nice and he's fighting for me." Nina thought, blushing.**_

"I'll say it once more! I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot finished.

_**"…..or not." Nina thought.**_

Nina walked away to the tower as they yelled at each other and shot each other. She sighed and slipped into the shadowy trees. Then she heard leaves crunching and saw two card soldiers approach Peter.

"L-lord White! The queen demands your presence." A card said fearfully.

Nina saw Peter raise his gun and her body moved on its own. She was in front of him and pushed his hand up, the bullet not hitting anyone.

"Peter! You shouldn't point your gun at people who aren't trying to kill you!" Nina yelled angrily.

"But they're just faceless and they don't even have names!" Peter said.

"They may not but they are people nevertheless." Nina shouted at him.

Nina got in front of the soldiers who irritated her even more when they said that he was right.

"They are only another card in the stack!" Peter muttered.

"Then if they are, I should be easily replaced as well. After all, my brothers and Khadija are here." Nina said coldly.

"Fine, I'll go to the queen." Peter grumbled.

Peter left with the two who gave her grateful looks. Elliot looked at her amazed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wow, you stuck up for the servants. And this is the first time I had ever seen Peter express his feelings." Elliot said awed.

"Its nothing, but normal in my world." Nina mumbled.

"Are you friends with him?" asked Elliot.

"What? No, I'm not." Nina answered surprised.

"Oh I see, then I can kill him the next time I see him." Elliot smiled.

_**"… dejavu?" thought Nina.**_

"I hate him too! He scorched my scarf. First I'll shoot the both of his arms so he can't shot me back, then I'll shoot his legs…."

"Elliot, stop. I don't want to hear."

"Sorry! I'll do it when you're not around."

"….."  
_

"I've returned~" Peter said with a smile on his face.

"White, why are you smiling?" asked Vivaldi.

"Ah, I just saw Nina so.." Peter gushed.

"Nina…We see." Vivaldi said.

_**"Wow, its amazing to see Peter like this. And to think Nina did it. Outsider, you're amazing!" Thought Ace.**_  
_

"Hey Blood, I got Nina to the tower safely~" Elliot chimed.

"I see."

"We bumped into the white rabbit though, it seems that he's stalking her."

"…."

"She says that she likes me more than him." Elliot grinned while blushing.

"Oh, so she's a whore that feigns kindness to anyone. She's just another woman."

"Eh? Blood? Wait! Its not like that! Blood!" Elliot yelled as Blood entered and closed the door to his office.

* * *

* **Nina, friend zoning everyone like a boss.**

**Me: That's just too mean Blood, I mean, really? She doesn't like Peter so no competition there and she friend zoned Elliot too!**

**Blood: She friend zoned me before him.**

**Me: You're still mad about that?**

**Blood: No, I'm not. Heavy sarcasm.**

**Me: This is why I don't like you.**


	5. Well, this is interesting

**Me: I am happy to say that this chapter is longer than the other one~**

**Alice: True, you actually slaved away one this one.**

**Me: Well, yea! Because she sees those two you know.**

**Alice: Yea, that was when he tried to kill me huh?**

**Nina: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Me: Shut up and get in the story. Boris~ Disclaimers~**

**Boris: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 5: Well, this is interesting.

Nina suddenly sneezed as she was getting the mugs. She wiped her nose with a tissue and discarded it. She returned to making the coffee and set down the mugs.

"Who was talking bad about me?" Nina couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

"If you have seen Nina, then is she in the castle? Why not bring her to us? We have not seen her since the party." Vivaldi said.

"Why does your majesty was to see Nina so much?" asked Ace.

"Sadly she wasn't in the castle but even if she was, I would never have brought her to you." Peter said resolutely.

"Oh, so you didn't do your work and went outside?" Vivaldi asked, annoyed.

"Ah~ I was depressed because I didn't see her lately so I went to the clock tower to visit but she wasn't there. She was at the Hatter's at a tea party and if I hadn't bumped into her on the road I would've died of sadness." Peter moaned in agony while hugging himself.

"The Hatter?" Vivaldi said, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Peter responded.

"Is she a friend of the Hatter?" asked the queen.

"If they invited those who aren't role holders then I believe that they had taken a liking to her." said Ace, "Plus, Blood tried to seduce her one time."

"WHAT?" asked Peter enraged.

"We do not like this. It is one thing if it was the Clock Tower of those from the Amusement park, but we can not let the mafia get their hands on Nina. Make sure that they don't get any closer! Is this clear?" Vivaldi declared.

"Y-yes." Peter blinked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Wow~ The queen made an order that wasn't beheading." Ace said as he and Peter walked down the corridors of the castle.

"Why are you walking next to me? And that is true." Peter responded, "But its about Nina so I'm not shocked. Seems like she likes Nina too."

"But why was she only concerned about the Hatter?" Ace questioned.

"It might be because he's dangerous! Plus they look like they'll harm her."

"I see. I don't like Nina to the same extent so I don't understand."

"As long as you don't come in between me and Nina. And why are you following me? Your room is over there."

"I thought this was my room."

"It's mine you idiot."

* * *

Nina stood in front of Julius, watching as he drank the coffee she made.

"How is it?" She asked, barely able to contain her nervousness.

"Not bad, 91 points." Julius mumbled.

"Yes! All that practice I got from the staying up because of the jobs!" Nina cheered.

"Even though its not a 100, I can definitely say that you are improving." Julius said.

"Yay~ Thank you Julius~" Nina giggled.

"I'll look forward to the next cup." Julius smiled.

Nina smiled back and asked, "Hey Julius? Can we help out with the work around here?"

Julius looked startled.

"It doesn't feel right when we're staying here without lending a hand." She continued.

"That's not necessary." Julius interrupted.

"Why? If its about money I don't need it."

"No, its that your hands will get dirty, I don't want you to touch the clocks."

"Okay then." Nina said dejected.

Julius felt bad for hurting her feelings but he couldn't risk her gentle and innocent white hands to be dirtied with his work. Footsteps were heard behind the door and when it opened with Gowland at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." he said, "Hey Julius."

"Gowland?" Nina asked.

"Hey Nina! How have you and your family been?"

"They're fine, I can go get them if you want. They're just upstairs."

"What do you want? Did one of your employees' clock break?" asked a slightly irked Julius.

"You always think about work, I came just to see you and Nina. I have something to give her." Gowland muttered, "Anyway! Here's the free pass I was talking about. And you Julius! I got my hands on some nice wine."

Nina set a plate of different types of cheese and brought out 2 wine glasses for the older men. She put away the tray and brought out napkins.

"Aww~ Isn't Nina like a wife to you Julius?" teased Gowland.

"….. that's not something you should joke about when she's 14." Julius said.

"Especially with what Khadija did." Nina muttered under her breath.

"And coming here during work." Julius sighed as he sipped his wine.

"Eh~ but its just once in a while. You need to come out more too. You're always locked up here and I got worried." Gowland grinned.

"He's right Julius, you're going to get sick if you continue." Nina scolded.

"See? Nina agrees with me."

"It's none of your business."

"It is! I like you as a friend and you don't make fun of my name!"

"I don't see the point of amusing myself with such a ridicules matter."

"SEE! WONDERLAND NEEDS MORE MEN LIKE YOU! AND GIRLS LIKE NINA!" Gowland said, punching the table to emphasize his words.

Julius sensed one of the afterimages and got up.

"Julius?" Nina asked.

"It is a guest excuse me." he said as he got up and left.

"Ah work. How nice." Gowland mumbled.

_**"Its not a guest, I couldn't hear anyone move in the tower and none of the alarms went off so its no someone will any ill intentions." Nina pondered.**_

"I can't believe that he let outsiders stay here. I'm quite frankly shocked. He's a real nice guy." Gowland smiled.

"True, I like it here and he doesn't seem to be bothered with us living here with him. He's anti-social and has a habit of pushing people away. But I agree that's he's a nice person." Nina giggled.

"Oh he's back." Gowland said as he got up and walked to the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Julius.

"Since you seem busy but come ride the roller coasters soon! See you later Nina!" Gowland laughed and left to go back to the amusement park.

"Was that another job?" Nina asked.

"Yes, and it's a supposedly a large one so it'll keep me busy. I have sent for Ace but who knows when he'll get here.

"I'll go get him for you."

"There's no need for you to-"

"I will do it because I feel like I am indebt and it is what I want to do." Nina replied sternly as she took off her apron.  
"What a forceful woman." He sighed.

"I'll go get changed first." Nina said and went up to her room.

She put on a Beckie Ruffle jumper and sneakers on and left to fetch Ace.

* * *

Nina was in the maze at the castle and looked around a hedge.

_**"Ugh, getting Ace means seeing Peter again. I hope I don't bump into him." Nina thought.**_

"Good, he isn't here." She whispered.

She bumped into a male chest and looked up. Peter smiled down at her.

_**"I take that back."**_

"Nina! You came to visit me!"

"Sorry, I'm here to see Ace."

"Oh, first the mafia's rabbit and now Ace? You shamelessly go around and you seem friendly with the Hatter. You must be for him, since it possibly gives you a sense of danger."

"I AM NOT FRIENDLY WITH THAT MOODY AND SELFISH MAN! And what I do is my business, you shouldn't interfere."

"But it does has something to do with me. Nina, just say you love me already. I'm going to go crazy if you hold off."

Peter began to push Nina into a hedge and she was about to punch him when someone crawled through the little archway.

"Sir Peter, what are you doing?" asked Ace.

_**"He's trying to molest me you idiot." Nina thought to Ace.**_

"Ace?" Peter blinked.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked again.

"Oh thank the merciful heavens that you came at that moment. You saved me Ace. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Nina said gratefully as she ducked under Peter's arm and went to Ace.

She sighed, "I'm glad to see your face. I was looking for you."

"Really? I was thinking about looking for you too." Ace chuckled.

"What is the meaning of this Ace? You just told me that you weren't interested in Nina."

"I did."

"Then don't interrupt-"

"That's not possible, you see? I'm interested in Nina." He said as he pulled her in front of him.  
"I don't like her to the same extent, but I do have an interest in her. So I can't listen to your request."

"Get your filthy hands off her Ace."

"Eh? I don't think they're dirty. I got the dirt off."

"They are dirty with bacteria and whether or not you're interested or not, I'll not allow you to interfere. Don't get so close to her either."

_**"I'm right here, why are you two talking like I'm not?" Nina mentally yelled.**_

"You know that I don't give up~" Ace said as he held Nina at his side.

"That's true." Peter said very mad, "I forgot that you're very determined even if you're lost. And yet you refuse to give up on Nina. Then I'll get rid of you."

Peter took out his watch and it turned into a gun. It was pointing directly at Ace.

"Peter!" Nina started.

"Oh~ Sir Peter is so scary~" Ace taunting, smiling his signature smile, "But fine, I like to take what's mine."

_**"Since when was I yours Ace? I call major buncombe on this."**_

Next was a complete silence even though Peter had his gun out and Ace had his sword.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" asked Ace.

"You're going to use Nina as a shield aren't you." said Peter.

_**"…. I thought you were a knight Ace. Was that just a fancy title?"**_

"Hahaha! Yep! So you knew!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

"Well if I did that then Peter wouldn't shoot me right?" Ace asked with a smile.

"You….. No wonder you stood so close to me." Nina grumbled.

"Get away from Nina."

Peter shot and Ace's head flew back.

"A-Ace?"

He regain balanced and his sword had a small scorch mark on it.

"Phew~ That was close. Maybe I should pay more attention." Ace grinned.

"Get back Nina." Peter ordered.

_**"I am an assassin and you act as if I can't fight. Real nice Peter, real nice."**_

Peter dashed forward and Ace swung his sword.

"Haha! So pure Sir Peter, getting mad over that?"

"That's right! My love towards Nina is pure-"

"This is no time to be fighting!" Nina shouted.

"But we're fighting over you, shouldn't you be happy?" asked Ace.

"Why would any girl be happy about a fight-to-the-death battle? Anyway. Julius is calling you!"

"Oh yea, I forgot. Hey Peter, tell the queen for me okay?"

"What you do and who you're with doesn't concern me, but it does when Nina is involved. I need you to die here and now."

Nina got in front of Ace and Peter gasped.

"Nina?"

"Peter, if you hurt Ace I will never speak to you again."

"But-"

"Are we clear Peter? If, so put your gun away."

Peter reluctantly put it away and Nina turned towards Ace.

"Let's go Ace."

"Ok!"

Nina and Ace walked out the castle and headed for tower when Nina sighed. They entered the forest and Ace was humming.

"I'm always tired after seeing Peter." Nina grumbled in complaint.

"But you stopped him with just your words! He never really listens to the queen. 'I won't talk to you seems to work quite well since he's so pure. That's why he never gets lost. I envy him."

_**"Did Ace just have a spiritual moment?"**_

"But that rabbit took up so much time, and I had hoped to get you to Julius earlier than now because he was so busy."

"Hey, I know a shortcut to the tower."

"Really? Somehow I doubt it."

"Yup I do. Just leave it to me!"

* * *

"Nina?"

"Yes Ace?"

"I'm lost."

"…..It just turned into nighttime too."

"Really? Let's camp then." Ace said as it turned from morning to night.

Nina's eye twitched. In the little time she had to control the urge to use her scythe on Ace, he had set up a tent and campfire. She cautiously went in and found two sleeping bags neatly set next to each other.

"Where do you store these when you aren't using them?" Nina questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Ace laughed, "But you're pretty calm in this situation."

"….. Never mind then. Just stay in your sleeping bag and do not even attempt anything. And what situation?" Nina grumbled.

"You're alone in a tent with a guy interested in you." Ace smiled.

"You evil man."

Ace started to take off his jacket and looked at her.

"Are you going to watch me change?"

"No, but you don't care about me being a girl do you?"

"Do people really care about stuff like this? Plus I was only taking off my jacket."

"I'd kill you if you started stripping."

"Hmmm, so Nina is conscious of me."

"….."

"I won't let you go when the time comes you know, I love you Nina."

"That's a lie, you wouldn't use the person you love as a shield you baka."

"Oh so you're still mad."

"No shit Sherlock."

"True, but I just long to be with an outsider."

She slid into the sleeping bag and zipped it up, completely ignoring him. Making sure that he couldn't sneak in she placed a katana above her head. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt something warm and large on top of her. Her eyes flew open and there was Ace, laying on top. Her body moved on its own as she twisted her body out of the bag, grabbed her katana, unsheathe it, straddled his chest, and brought the sword down cutting through the pillow and into the earth besides his face.

"Wow! Thankfully I moved my head!" Ace exclaimed.

Nina got off of him and pulled the sword out and put it back where it belonged.

"Ace, why were you on top of me?" Nina asked in a frigid tone.

"Because I wanted to hear your heartbeat." Ace explained while smiling.

"Why? Don't you have one?" Nina asked confused.

"No, our hearts are clocks." Ace said as he pulled her to his chest and made her listen to the horrible ticking of his clock.

Nina looked sad and sighed, "Alright Ace, you've made your point. I'll let you listen to my heart this once."

Ace looked genuinely excited and pinned Nina down. He laid his head down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nina was stoking his soft hair.

"I don't know why but it feels so nice when I listen to it." Ace said as he snuggled closer.

* * *

Nina was in a place where the sky was green and purple. No, make that the ground and sky. She felt unnerved at the sudden change of environment. No one was around. Then she heard a soft chuckle and quickly turned her head around.

"Hello Nina, I am Nightmare, the embodiment of Nightmare."

"Great, another cosplayer to add to the train of freaky people. And quite frankly, you're an incubus right? I'm sorry but could you leave? I want to save my virginity for marriage thank you very much."

"I may be an incubus but I do not do that with women."

"Are you sure? Cuz you're in my dream."

Nightmare face palmed and sighed, "Okay, you win this time. Anyway, do you know why you're here?"

"Because a bunny kidnapped me here?"

"No, just never mind. But do you know what this world is?"

"A dream? But my brothers and Khadija fell in too. So this is a world that I am attached too?"

"It's fine that you think that way."

"First it was Julius now you."

"Haha, everyone in this world will love you."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up! You're telling me I am a lonely person who desired a world that loves me? Man, what a crazy world."

"No, everyone won't fall heads over heels in love straight away. They will begin to like you as they get to know you. No one else but you. Even I love you."

"You're a demon."

"I am a nightmare, scarier than a demon. They drop people into hell, but I drop them into nightmares."

"That's not really scary."

"Yes it is, what is at the end of a dream?"

"Cold and harsh reality."

"Correct, soon you'll understand that dreams are scary because they can end."

The scenery started to change and blur. A great wind blow her hair all over the place and she put up an arm.

* * *

Nina woke up when the rays of daytime shone through the crack of the tent zipper. Ace was still on top and she had to wake him up and helped pack the tent before they could search for the tower. Luckily for Nina, her clothes didn't wrinkle. Nina dragged Ace to the tower to avoid anymore time being lost.

"It really was pointless to send Nina wasn't it?"

"That hurts Julius, it really hurts." Nina said.

"Anyway~ I'll get going on that job Julius~"

"Ace, your pointless fight with Peter and the fact I thought you knew a shortcut caused us to be late. The next time I see you, I'll tie you to a pole and drag you to wherever you need to be."

"Nina's a meanie."

"My back is sore from sleeping on the ground Ace, expect me to be grumpy."

Ace laughed and left wearing his cloak and mask.

"Hey Julius, why do you guys have clocks instead of hearts? No, wait, you fix clocks right? So when you fix them, how do they turn into people? Why are they faceless? Why are there selective people who have faces?"

"I didn't expect for you to be calm about finding out about my job. But I have a face because I am a role holder."

"I guess but I wanna read some more about this so I'm going to go to the Hatter's~" Nina grinned as she ran out.

"What an energetic and weird woman."

* * *

Nina dashed to the mansion and stood in front of the gate. She sighed.

_**"I wanna read, but its going to be awkward if I talk to Blood." She thought.**_

She was pondering whether to go back or not when Elliot spotted her.

"Nina!"

"Elli-chan~"

"You're here to visit again?"

"Yep, I'm here for the books."

"I see! I'll take you to his room then."

_**"… his room? As in his bedroom?" Nina sweat dropped. "Elli-chan, I thought you wouldn't throw me like a lamb to the slaughter."**_

"He finished his work so he should be in his room." Elliot said as he guided Nina to Blood's room, "If you stay here then you'll get to read all you want."

"Hm? No thanks, I like the clock tower. Its quiet and peaceful. I think its comfortable."

"What? The clock tower? Comfortable? I'm sorry but I hate that guy. I've been imprisoned by him before."

"But Julius isn't that strong."

"Not him, its his subordinate that's unbelievably strong."

_**"No doubt about it, it was Ace. Most definitely Ace. But he doesn't know huh?" Nina thought.**_

"So is it the tower's responsibility to watch out for the mafia?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I committed a mortal sin, I finished off my friend who died."

"I'm sorry but I don't get it."

"He became a clock in front of me so I broke it. He wouldn't be able to revive and it was his last wish. But breaking a clock is taboo in this world so I was jailed but the clock tower's order. If a clock is fixed then they come back to life. There are replacements even if you die. That's why a lot of people hate him. He fixes them even if they don't want him to."

_**"So that's why they call him a mortician." She pondered.**_

"So that's why you should ditch that place and come live here. It'll be fun and we'll have tea parties everyday."

"Um~" A faceless said, "Elliot-sama, the boss told us to give you these papers and hand them in after you're done."

"Oh a job?'

"These too please."

The vast majority of the staff stood together holding papers.

"Its always like this when I return, but if its for Blood then I'll take them any day. He's my savior after all."

"So…..busy. And that man a savior?"

"Yea, he helped me escape form the prison. In return I work for him but I do it because I want to, besides Blood promised to break my clock when I die one day."

"Well, that's a bit morbid."

"Sorry Nina. Well anyway here's his office."

Nina gave a sigh of relief and Elliot opened the door. Not a soul was in sight of the room.

"Blood? I guess he's not here."

"Um, Elliot-sama, I was told that you are to go to the Amusement Park for land negotiations when you returned."

"Outside again huh? Hey do you know where Blood is?"

"He is in the garden Elliot-sama."

"Then you should take Nina there for me."

"Ah okay Elliot-sama."

"Its fine, I can go alone."

"Sorry about this Nina, make yourself at home."

"Alright, thanks Elli-chan."

* * *

Nina walked around and saw how massive the garden was. It had roses everywhere. She walked aimlessly in search of the moody, egotistical, good for nothing man.

_**"It'll be awkward if I talked to him at this point. Anyway, he doesn't seem like the type of person to laying in the sun and read." Nina smirked at the thought.**_

She came up to the forest and entered a beautiful rose garden. She looked around and quickly found Blood. He was smiling {shocking, I know} and handed a rose to a woman. A woman that looked just like Vivaldi. Nina's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she hid herself.

_**"I thought that Blood and Vivaldi were enemies." She internally hyperventilated, "Omg, they are going to kill me if they knew I knew they were doing this.**_

Nina thought it was best to get out and hurry as fast as she could and made it to the back of the mansion. She saw the same faceless cleaning the window and walked towards him.

"Hm~ You're leaving already~"

"Um, yea. I didn't find Blood so tell Elliot thanks for me."

She sat on a bench with a dreamy expression on her face. Nina sat there, wondering what they were doing. The bushes rustle and Boris fell out full of cuts and was bleeding.

"BORIS?!"

"Oh look its Nina~"

* * *

**Me: Its not much of a cliffhanger if you read the manga.**

**Alice: True but is Blood going to try and choke her?**

**Me: Hell no, she's still an assassin you know. Unlike a certain someone who just lets the guys do what they want to you.**

**Alice: Who?**

**Me: This is why the guys always manage to take advantage of you, you're so oblivious.**

**Nina: *reads manga* I can't believe you fell for Blood. He's a straight out asshole.**

**Me: Ikr**

**Aaron: Hey! I didn't have any lines lately.**

**Nate: Me too.**

**Khadija: Me three.**

**Me: *sigh* There's a reason for that you dumbasses.**


	6. Nina can be mean

**Me: I hope you like it~ But its short and school is going to start again so I make no promises about updating this frequently.**

**Alice: School, the enemy of all children.**

**Me: You said it. Now, Disclaimers!**

**Nightmare: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nina can be mean.

"BORIS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I went to play and just got hurt when I messed up."

"Crap, we need to treat your wounds." Nina said as she examined him.

"We should be near the Amusement Park right? Let's go to my room."

"….."

Nina managed to get Boris in his room and took out some bandages as Boris looked at her and started to lick his cuts. She was ready to snap at him for being so idiotic and getting hurt.

"You don't need to use the bandages, I can just lick them." Boris shrugged.

"HELL NO SON! YOU ARE FREAKING HURT AND I WILL SLAP YOU IF YOU KEEP THINKING THAT THOSE WOUNDS SHOULDN'T BE PROPERLY CLEANED AND DRESSED!" Nina hissed at him.

"Who cares? And that's mean Nina, slapping m-"

SMACK!

"Ow~ Nina! What was that for?"

"I fucking warned you. Now sit your ass on that bed and I do care Boris, that's why I'm going to help you."

Boris sat on his bed, his right cheek throbbing from her undeniably strong slap. She knelt in front of him and opened the box. He hissed when she started to clean them and she just huffed and turned to the box to get the bandages.

"You have so many wounds, you shouldn't make a young girl like me worry you know?" Nina sighed as she started dressing his injuries.

"Worry? You're actually worried about me?"

"Yes I am. But I will not hesitate to bitch-slap you again understand?" Nina said with a venomous tone at the threat.

"Y-yes I understand."

"There all done now." Nina smiled as she had finished, "But go to the hospital later."

"Wow! Nina is so amazing! Thanks!" Boris praised with a lovely smile aimed at her, " But I'm really happy that we didn't see the old man on the way."

"He might've been worried-"

"Actually no, he would scold me for getting blood on the floor."

"But wouldn't he?"

"Nope, last time was way worst and he got angry."  
Nina's twitched and she began to have a dark aura around her. It was full of murder and death. Boris was starting to get scared.

"_Oh really_?" She dragged out.

"Yea h-he got mad-"

"I wasn't talking about that I was asking you if you got hurt frequently." Nina smiled demonically, it was really scary to Boris at this point.

"I-I sneak into the c-castle of h-hearts often and I was o-out of l-luck today since a-a guard saw me."

"THAT'S NOT PLAYING! WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED?" She yelled at him.

"Eh? You're worried about that?" He asked, not scared as much.

"Yes damn it!" She growled.

"You're weir-"

WHOOSH!

Nina had threw a knife and it cut his cheek. His jaw dropped and she was royally pissed at him.

"I am not weird! My reaction is normal!"

"T-that's normal in your world. Old man's reaction is normal for us. Oh yea! Tell me about your world Nina!"

SMACK!

"STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC."

"Ok."  
_

Nina had finally calmed down and she agreed to talk about her world.

"Ok, my world comes from my perspective so it might be different from anyone else's from my world. Ok? First of all, there are no animal eared people. If they do, they are weird and should leave me alone. No, even better, they should die. Yea just die." Nina muttered darkly thinking of how many times she almost got kidnapped by animal eared humans.

"N-Nina, do you hate me?"

"Hm? No, its just that your cat eared irk me to no end."

"I can't help it. I am a cat after all." Boris sulked.

"Sorry, its just not you're ears, its Peter in general. And I may be an assassin but the other people don't carry guns like this."

"Are the guns limited?"

"Oh no, if they were then I would use my fans or my katana."  
"So why not use them if you have them?"

"Because those idiotic buffoons called politicians say that if you're under a specific age, you can't use guns unless you have a license. And then there are those who will mercilessly slaughter so they shouldn't have any type of weapon whatsoever. I don't use guns much though, I like my fans."

"I see~"

_**"I got a bad feeling about this."**_

Boris took his chain and turned it into a gun. Nina just looked at him like he was stupid and took it.

"Wanna shoot?"

"No! What if I hit someone?"

"It won't matter. There clock will just stop. But if your heart breaks it won't be fixable but ours is different and there are endless amounts of replacements."

"Is it why you're so reckless?" Nina said quietly.

"There will always be a substitute No problem if I die."

Nina immediately stomp on his foot causing him to yelp and then grabbed his tail.

"Argh! That hurts! Nina! Not my tail!" He cried.

She pulled harder and finally let go. Boris clutched his tail in pain and looked at her.

"Nina, why are you mad?"

"What do you mean substitute? Just because your clock is fixable doesn't mean that you should be reckless. Besides, if you get replaced it won't be you right?"

"I guess so."

"Then if you get replaced I won't be able to see you anymore. That would be really sad." Nina reasoned sadly.

"I…..see. That's right, if I become someone else then I won't be able to see you anymore. I…don't like that."

"Aren't there others that you still want to see?"

"Nope."

"Wha?"

"You're the only one that I felt this way for." Boris gave his cute smile again and Nina's heart melted a little.

_**"Did I just get confessed to? No, its Boris, he probably doesn't know."**_

"You're the only that cares for me too." Boris said.

"Really?" Nina said incredulously.

"Yep!" He said, his tail swaying back and forth.

"That's good." Nina sighed.

"I'll try not to die now!"

"Alright."

"You're amazing Nina, I can't believe that you made me feel this way."

"Its because lives are important."  
_

Ace stood in the middle of corpses littered on the forest floor. He held a bag full of bloodied clock and went to the tower where Julius stood reading a book. He looked up as Ace came in.

"I'm back~ It took a while but here are the clocks!"

Julius just looked at him and then took the bag.

"There's a lot, now I have much more work to do now." Julius said.

"Ah, its not my fault. They were trying to hide the broken clocks so I took care of them and filled it up."

"But this is too many."

Ace looked shock at Julius and said, "You never complained before."

Julius looked away as Ace peeked around.

"Where's Nina?"

"She left after I spoke about the-"

"Julius~ I'm back~" A sweet and cheerful voice said.

Nina's head peeked into the room and she grinned. She walked in and noticed Ace for a moment.

"Dude, get cleaned up or else the carpet will get stained. I will not live in a place that has blood stains do you hear me? I expect you to clean it up if you get any on the floor." Nina started scolding.  
_

In the dream world, Nightmare was smirking while floating in the air as Peter was below him.

"So how is it? Is everything working out as you say? Nightmare." asked Peter.

Nightmare only continued to smirk.  
_

"Julius~ Do you want some more coffee?" Nina yelled from the kitchen.

"Make it black." He said loud enough for her to hear.

She hummed and poured the hot and freshly made coffee into his favorite mug and placed it on a tray. She came out and placed it on his desk. Julius took it and sipped the dark liquid. Instead of waiting for him to grade it, she looked tired and yawned.

"Sorry Julius, but I'm tired. You don't have to grade this one." She smiled.

"Very well."  
_

"Then we shall leave this matter to you Julius Monrey." The faceless woman bowed her head and left with her companion.

"Hmph."

"Julius? You get customers this late too?" Nina asked worriedly.

He looked at her and glanced away. She was holding a cup of coffee and was in her nightdress that was to her knees, was a crimson colored silk, tied together with a silver ribbon in the front.

"You….do something about that gown, its shameless."

"…. I live in the 21st century. Deal with it."

Julius sat at his desk and Nina watched him.

"Hey Julius, you're really serious about your job aren't you? I never seen you take a break."

"Aren't you going to sleep? You told me you were sleepy. And watching me work isn't fun."

"No, it is. I can only fight but you can fix something so needed in this world. And the way you fix it is like magic. You're very skilled. But why do you look sad when a customer comes in with a clock? Do you hate looking at broken clocks?"

"Of coarse, I repair them but they are treated so poorly and no one considers their clock to be precious. There is only this Clock Tower, they can't go anywhere else. There are no end to customers no matter how unfriendly or sad I look. it's a perfect job for me."

"Hehe, no doubt Julius, you have some mushrooms growing on your head. But you know, I prefer to watch you fix clocks with your magic than see people whip out guns from thin air." Nina smiled.

Julius' face was priceless at her statement. His eyes were wide and looked shock. He blushed slightly and she twirled a piece of her hair.

She giggled, "That's why I want to help, even after hearing about your job."  
_

"See? She is slowly becoming one of us." Nightmare said.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter.

"Yes, she has accepted the truth of the clocks. Its slow but she's getting used to this world."

"Then when will she love me?"

"You're becoming greedy White, she's already in this world, and I don't have an answer to that."

"I haven't been in love before, whenever I'm near her, I become desperate for her love."

"Oh, so you want her to love you now?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"Can't help it~ But I can't read Nina's so I can't help in that direction."  
_

Peter looked at the clock tower sadly.

"Nina."

He turned and went to the village. And saw Nina holding a bag in both of her arms. Khadija was holding several bags of clothing and stood next to her.

"Peter?" She said, backing off slowly.

"NINA!" He yelled as he started to jump on her.

He suddenly stopped and stared at her.

"W-what?" Nina said, freaking out.

He hugged her, covering her mouth and nose.

"C-can't b-breathe." She panted out. "And I don't love you!"

"Harsh Nina, I pity him now."

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME?" Peter shouted desperately as he let her go.

"There's nothing you can do Peter."

"Hey, what if he turned cuter and modest?" asked Khadija.

Nina turned and sighed, "Please, as if that's possible."

"Cute? Alright then." Peter said.

Khadija gasped and screamed, "OMG HE'S FREAKING CUTE! NINA YOU HAVE GOT TO LOOK AT HIM!"

Nina turned and said, "I stand corrected."

There was Peter and he was the cutest rabbit ever. Khadija felt her face warm up and stared at him.

"Nina? Are you pleased with this form? If you want I'll stay this way forever."

Khadija scooped him and squealed.

"Um, Peter? I'm not the one who is obsessed with cute animals you know." Nina said as she left for the tower.

_**"You signed your death warrant with that Peter, Khadija will dress you up like there's no tomorrow."**_  
_

Nate sighed, while his little sister was playing and exploring, he, Aaron, and Khadija were busy trying to find a way back. But now, he glanced at his hand. It was fading in and out. He knew that it was strange because Nina wasn't having these symptoms but was it because they weren't meant to be here? If so, why was Nina able to be here and if they were gone, who would protect her? He clenched his fist, the reason that they didn't come out their rooms was because they didn't want her to see them fading in and out. Maybe it was time to let her go and finally have a choice of interacting with people who they weren't going to kill. He felt sad at the thought; his baby sister would be left in a dangerous world. His baby sister who was born and had no memories of their parents. The very parents who abandoned them and forced them to survive as assassins. She grew up without knowing about them and how their lives came to be. He sighed again; maybe they should let her spread her wings. Yes, that's what they should do. With that, he got up to tell the other two.

* * *

**Me: Yay~ I found a way to get rid of you guys.**

**Nate: That's not nice.**

**Aaron: Yea, we can't even see her dressed up when she goes to the ball.**

**Khadija: *forcing Peter to try on a dress***

**Me: Its hard putting you guys back in the story and Nina should experience society at her age you know. **


	7. Feelings

**Me: School is gonna start tomorrow so I make no promises on updates. I will try but don't count on it.**

**Alice: Man, this chapter is really...**

**Me: Rushed?**

**Nina: Why do I get nearly killed?**

**Me: Uhhhhhh Gowland! Disclaimers!**

**Gowland: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Feelings

Nina sat quietly in her room after her brothers told her that they had to leave this world and leave her all alone. The trio were packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave. She felt sad but knew they were doing what they needed to do. When they finished packing, they headed up the stairs and instantly went back to their world. Nina's heart felt torn and she lost her cheery disposition. Julius was getting worried about her. She had refused to eat and kept staying in her room. Nina didn't bulge from her spot on the bed she just sat there like a doll. Julius came into her room and sat across from her.

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"Are you hungry?"

"….."

"Are you thirsty?"

"….Hey Julius, this is the first time I've been without anyone I know from home."

"Yes, Nate made that quite clear to me, and that if anyone harms you, it is my duty to kill them ruthlessly."

Nina smiled but it lacked its brightness and her eyes were devoid of emotion. She drew up her knees and laid her head on them.

"Julius? Can I go to the mansion to get some books to read? I already read all the books here."

"Very well. But make sure you don't travel at night." Julius said as he got up to fix clocks, reassured that she was recovering from her brothers leaving her here.

Nina got up and put on her thigh straps and put in the slim throwing knives. She changed into cold shoulder tunic and black leggings with high heeled boots. She wiped her eyes from the tears that threatened to fall. Nina also tucked a gun underneath her tunic. She stretched and walked to the mansion.

"Ah! Its Onee-san!" said Dee.

"You're right!" said Dum.

"Hello you two." Nina said quietly.

"Did you come to play?" they asked not noticing how miserable she was looking.

"No, I came to- Wait, why are you two covered in blood?"

"Oh, we were playing with a card soldier from the castle right?" asked Dee.

"Yup! It made our break go faster!" said Dum.

"What game were you playing that required a scythe and gun?"

"A killing game!" The twins said happily.

_**"Why does that not surprise me?"**_

"So a game like Boris'?"

"Aw~ the pretty lady was at Boris' place~" said Dum.

"Yea, he got hurt so I treated his wounds."

"Aw~ no fair~"

"Not really, I was here before but you guys weren't."

"Ehhhhhhhh~ You should have told us!"

"I came to borrow books but he wasn't here, is Blood here today?"

"Nope~"

"He went with Newbie hare for a job."

"I see."

"Ah! But you can wait for him in our room!"

"He said it wasn't a big job so he'll be back shortly."

"Alright."

The twins led her toward the mansion and to the part to where they loved. They ran ahead of her and stopped every time they were almost out of sight.

"Come on Onee-san!"

"We'll show you our treasure!"

"Hmm? What's the treasure?"

They kept walking and Nina found the forest where the garden was located.

"Hey Dee and Dum, have you ever been in that forest? Its still Hatter Territory right?"

"Oh that forest? Boss forbade everyone from going there."

"We're curious but we don't want our pay cut."  
_

"TADA!"

"This is our room!"

The twins opened the door to a room littered with weapons and several sofas. Two dragon statues were in your line of sight when you entered. Nina felt a twinge of disbelief. Little boys, had a room full of weapons and not toys. Only in Wonderland.

"Sit, sit!"

"Wait while we go get changed."

They guided her to a seat as they went to change clothes. Nina felt uneasy around the weapons and …..they were freaking sparkling at her. Nina was debating on running or taking out her weapons and commit suicide right there. She was that nervous. The boys came back and brought back their weapons.

"Here~ This is our treasure."

_**"….wtf is this?"**_

"Here isn't this cool?" asked Dum, holding an axe.

"This grenade is good too!" added Dee.

"You like cool axes right?" asked Dum.

"No, you like grenades right?"

Dee and Dum had glared at each other when they said two different things.

"Hey! Onee-san likes axes more." glowered Dum.

"No! She likes grenades more!" glared Dee.

"The let's fight and whoever dies is the loser!"

_**"Well, that escalated quickly."**_

"I don't like any of them." Nina stated bluntly.

"Wha? You don't like either of us?" they both asked, teary eyed.

"I didn't say that. I don't like the weapons but I like Dee and Dum."

They glomped her and snuggled into her arms.

"Really?" They asked joyfully.

"Really." Nina replied, liking how cute they were acting.

"Oh! Let's so her our special treasure!" exclaimed Dee who was on her right.

"Yea!" shouted Dum.

_**"Nina got bad feeling. Really bad feeling."**_

They held up a long dagger that gleamed and showed her reflection.

"I see why its special." Nina said nervously, her hand was inching to take out her guns.

"Yup! We recently got it!"

"Look at this! So great!"

Nina looked at it and it was a sterling silver hunting knife. The kind you don't play around with. Dee started to lift the knife closer to her neck.

"And Onee-san." said Dee.

"We want to test this on Onee-san. Alright?" asked Dum.  
_

Elliot was panicked. Nina was taken by the gatekeepers to their room. He was running as fast as he could to the room with Blood at his heels. They slammed open the door and saw Nina calmly sitting with the blade at her throat but she had her hand preventing it from slitting her. Her eyes were starting to go emotionless and cold.

"NINA! Oh thank God I came in time. Your brothers would have killed me if they found out that the twins had done something to you." Elliot sighed.

Blood stepped in and said, "My, troubling the young lady again I see."

"Blood-kun. Elli-chan." She said her words emotionless and she blinked.

They turned towards her in surprise at her lack of cheerful childish innocence.

"Ah, its good that you came, I would have accidentally killed them if you didn't come." She smiled, putting the gun away from Dum's head.

"Wow! I didn't see you take out your gun at all." Dee said in awe.  
_

Nina walked behind Blood as they were going down the hall.

"I heard that you didn't take any books last time."

"I came without notice."

"Feel free to read as much as you like." Blood said as they entered his office.

He sat down and started to work as she walked to a bookshelf and began to scan for something to read. She chose a random book.

"Hey, are you sure that I'm not bothering you? I'll go and left if that's what you want." Nina said.

"No, its fine. I told you not to worry. You're not a bother so stay."

_**"Did you just order me to stay without actually ordering me? Bitch, I ain't Elliot. And its ridiculous that you remind me of Adrian." Nina thought, looking at him with slight curiosity.**_

"Ojou-sama, please don't stare at me that much. You're going to bore a hole in me." Blood chuckled.

_**"Then why aren't dead yet?! DIE ALREADY!" Nina thought.**_

"O-oh! I didn't know I was staring at you. Was I distracting you from your work?" Nina asked innocently.

"Hmm, its quite okay." Blood said as he rose from his seat and started walking toward the girl on the seat.

_**"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Nina chanted in her head.**_

"So were you thinking of your friend?" Blood asked.

"Yes I was. And aren't you going to do your work?"

"I got bored and it is quite fun to talk to you."

"You don't say." Nina said sarcastically.

"But do I remind you of your friend that much?"

"No, its just that you two have the same mannerisms. Though, he is quite rougher and comical."

"Oh good, I didn't want to think that there was someone with the same face and personality as me."

_**"Well, good. We both can agree on that."**_

"But you are a very strange woman, visiting a Mafioso's mansion like its normal. Or is it normal in your world?"

"Nope, its no. Especially if you're me. They would most likely try to rape me and turn me into a prostitute or their plaything. But I wouldn't back down without a fight and I have a high chance at winning."

"You sure have some guts."

"Haha, I can say 'nae mamiya'." Nina laughed.

"'Nae mamiya?"

"Oh its Korean for 'its my way'."

"Hm. Interesting."

"Have you met any outsiders before?"

"No, you are the first that I have seen. Outsiders are rare. That's why I consider you an interesting person. But you can blend into this world. Tell me, what have you been doing lately?"

"Um, I found Boris wounded and bleeding after I came here and didn't see you. I treated his wounds and went back to the tower. I made Julius some coffee and my family left me here since they were starting to fade. That's it I think. Oh and Peter stalks me."

"So, you managed to blend in by seducing the men."

_**"How do you get that conclusion by me getting stalked by Peter? And making coffee?"**_

"Um, keep in mind I'm still 14. As in still underage. As in Peter can be called a pedophile or a lolicon."

"True, but how else could you have been blending in?"

"By making friends?" Nina shrugged and looked out the window, day was turning into night slowly, "Oh crap! I need to go before its night!"

Nina quickly got up and put the book back, running out the room hurriedly.

"Julius is going to kill me!"  
_

Elliot was walking down the corridor when Nina was running at the speed of light. She didn't look where she was going and they collided. Full on tackling, football style. Nina landed on Elliot and she hopped up very worried.

"Elli-chan? Are you okay? I need to get going." She said quickly dashing off to the tower.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked, getting up from the ground and rubbing the back of his head.  
_

Nina was rushing and was running fast enough to cause a whirl of dust behind her. Night was closing in and she was close to the tower entrance. And then, the three distractions appeared.

"Frick frick frick frick! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!"

Boris and the twins were in front of her and she had to slow down.

"Ah! Nina!"

"Boris did your wounds heal?"

"Yup~ Thanks for taking care of me by the way."

"Uh yea, can we continue this later? I have to go." Nina said as she dashed off again.  
_

"I'm sorry Julius." Nina apologized while on her knees.

"I told you to be here before night." Julius said in frigid tones.

"You did, Blood kept me in his office and I couldn't get away in time."

"I see, that man is another matter." Julius sighed, truly believing that Blood was detaining her.

"Oh, and he said that I was blending in this world because I was seducing the men. What does seducing mean?" Nina asked innocently.

"It means- you don't need to know until you are 20." Julius blurted out quickly.

"Ok then."  
_

Nina was playing bakery stories on her kindle. No surprise when this world had awesome wifi. She stretched and yawned, turning the kindle off. She changed into capris, a short tank top, and wedges. She wore a belt with studs on it and tied her hair into a ponytail. She put on a sleeveless vest and went out. It was now noon and she was walking in the forest with nothing to do. Julius was fixing clocks and Blood creeped her out.

"Hey! Onee-san!"

She turned and there were the twins and Boris again. Boris peered at her and smiled.

"Hey Nina, I have married many women yet I am not married, who am I?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Its a priest."

"Pfft."

"Are you feeling better?"

Nina smiled a cheerful and happy smile in answer.  
_

Blood looked at the book Nina was reading and smirked.

"My, what an interesting woman."  
_

* * *

**Me: Boris is so nice~**

**Alice: He's the kindest~**

**Nina: And the funniest~**

**Me & Alice & Nina: We love you Boris~**

**Boris: *Blushes***

**Dee: Why don't you love us?**

**Dum: Yea?**

**Me: Cause you try to kill everyone at first.**


	8. Toys

**Me: Meh, I should have wrote more but oh well. Joker~ Disclaimers**

**Jokers: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA**

**Nina: I am shocked about Ace.**

**Me: Hush and get your ass in the damn story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Toys

"So, what's with the rush?" asked Nina.

Peter was sporting a bruised eye as Nina stared at him.

"I want Nina to come to the castle."

"No."

"But the queen really wants to see you."

"Maybe."

"Well, her majesty had been grouchy lately and had been ordering executions non-stop. So many executions that we can't keep up with the replacements. She said that even my head would roll!"

"I wanna see that. I'll go visit afterwards too."

"T-that's horrible Nina!"

"Anyway, I'll go because it's Vivaldi."  
_

Nina peered around the corner and saw Vivaldi with a man besides her. She could see the older woman was irritated and was shouting something. Peter was right behind her.

"What could White possibly be doing? How maddening! Off with his head!" Vivaldi cried.

"V-Vivaldi, t-that's too much!" the man said worriedly.

"VI-CHAN!" Nina yelled as she ran to hug the queen.

Nina latched onto Vivaldi and grinned.

"Nina! We have been waiting!" Vivaldi said, hugging the girl back.

"Sorry I was late, some things happened and Peter was stalking me." Nina apologized.

The girls broke apart and Vivaldi smiled.

Peter interrupted, "I wanted Nina to come to the castle too."

"Ha, too bad. We will be taking Nina today."

"WHAT? That's not fair!"

"You saw her countless times, and Nina wishes to play with us as well."

"Hahahaha, you just got trolled Peter."

"Don't forget that you have more work because you ditched."

"Why not just make him do all the work like usual?" Peter cried, pointing to the old man wearing robes.

"White, we are too understaffed at the castle right now, we can not possibly handle all the work alone." The man said.

"See? We leave it on your hands." Vivaldi said as she led a happy Nina away.

_**"Vivaldi, the ultimate troller of Wonderland."**_  
_

"Now, Nina, we shall show you our secret hobby." said the queen as she opened the door slowly.

"Yay! Yay!" Nina cheered as she was led into a room full of stuffed animals.

She held a froggie and snuggled it.

"So many cute things~" Nina giggled.

"Yes, we adore cute things. This includes you as well Nina." said Vivaldi as she hugged Nina from behind, "Only a few maids know of this. You must keep it a secret too. Understand?"

"Yep!" Nina said cheerfully.

_**"When she said secret hobby, I was hoping for something other than this."**_

"Fufu, yes a secret."  
_

Peter sat in his room, signing documents with tears streaming his face.

"Why Nina? Why won't you love meeeeeeeee?" Peter cried.

He kept working though.  
_

"Oh? It became nighttime. I should go back to the tower." Nina said getting up.

"Why not stay the night?" Vivaldi asked.

"But Julius will worry."

"That man does not know the meaning of worrying."

"True, but …"

"We want to talk to you more!"

"But-"

"If you leave we will execute another soldier."

"Ok."

"Then it's settled, we shall get a maid to bring more black tea and sweets."

_**"Evil. She's pure evil."**_

Peter had showed her the guest room and after she got in, he asked if he could sleep with her. Of course, she threw him out only to have him turn into bunny form and try to use his cuteness. She threw the door back in his face and went to bed. She woke up only to feel arms around her. She looked up and there was the bunny.

_**"Why the hell is he here?"**_

Nina punched him away from her and just left the room. Peter was on the floor and his soul was leaving him.

"Nina~" He called out weakly.

Nina was already in the maze, muttering about how he was the worst when she found Ace.

"Ace?"

"Nina, so you were in the castle." Ace said as he turned around.

"Yea, I'm going back to the clock tower."

"Perfect, lead me out of here. You saved me~ You know this garden's complicated? I've been walking since nighttime and haven't found my way out." Ace asked as he followed her.

"What do you think? Can you take on the two on the left or the three on the right Ace?" Nina asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Several faceless men stepped out with weapons and surrounded the knight; he quickly drew up his sword and slashed through the men. Nina stood still as Ace had a savage smile on his face. It scared her and not many things could. Ace walked over to the man who was dying and kicked his face.

"Ace! Stop that!" Nina said.

"Eh? Why? After all, they tried to kill me~ And Peter probably sent them too. Too bad. I actually kinda like that guy. Oh~ it's the exit. Thanks for leading me out Nina." Ace said as he smirked and left her with the dead bodies.

_**"That man is actually unstable." Nina thought as she slid down to the ground.**_

She hugged her knees, unaware of a certain cat sneaking around on the hedges. Said cat sniffed the air and detected her unique scent.

_**"What is Nina doing here?" He thought to himself as he followed the smell.**_

He found her in a circle of dead bodies quietly looking at the ground and hugging herself. He was worried now.

"Nina?!"  
_

The Clock tower stood high to the sky as Blood walked. Smirking as he went.  
_

Julius felt that person step into the tower and he was shocked. The man knocked on the door and Blood entered.

"Pardon my intrusion." Blood chuckled as he went in.

"What an….unusual guest. Blood Dupre."

"Hello Watch-maker, working hard as always."

"What do you want?"

"Don't look so scary. We are role holders so we have to mingle, on occasion at least. I also under normal circumstance would never go here." Blood sneered as he used his cane to push a box of clocks off a chair.

"Wha-" Julius said distressed as the clocks broke once again.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to use this chair." Blood said airily.

"You….how dare you."

"Hmph, clocks an essential piece of our existence. A cursed truth. I'm impressed with you, a morbid job yet you do it. A necessity that is not needed. I couldn't do it, but if I did have it, I would choose not to. How sad that a person must shoulder a heavy burden as this."

"I can honestly care less about what you say. But, knowing you, what did you come here for?" Julius asked as he set his glasses on the table.

"Hm. I see, I'll get to the point then. I want to keep Nina near me so hand her over."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh? I thought that you already knew what I had already asked."

"Hmph, I didn't think that the boss of the Hatter mafia would have an obsession with a little girl."

"Playing this little game are we? Then it's the same for you. No one had ever thought that you would let anyone live with you. But you know already don't you? Foreigners are loved in this world, not only because of how rare they are, but also because of what makes them capable of being loved. Their essence. I don't know it by experience but if that's true, then being attracted to her is normal. At same time, it's even more dangerous for her to be near you than me since you deal with matters close to the 'truth'. So it's not good for her to be here, do you not believe that it will be better if you handed her over to us?"

"I know that I might hurt her, but I promised her brothers to protect her. So I refuse. And it's her choice, even if it means that she will learn to truth, if she still wishes to be here then I shall allow it."

"You're obsessed with her as well. Now I want her even more, the one who could change the clockmaker. What an inconvenience though." Blood sighed as he lifted his cane and it turned into a machine gun.

"But I didn't come here for approval, especially from you." Blood said as he started shooting at Julius.

Julius ducked and reached for his wrench. He turned it into a gun as well and stood, ready to shoot.

"That's just too much effort. All of it will be meaningless." Blood laughed.

Julius gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, came Ace swinging his sword at Blood who dodged. Blood shot at Ace and his mask came off.

"Ouch! Hatter!" said Ace as he touched his small wound.  
"Interrupting at such a good time knight. Hmph, I'll take my leave now." Blood waved a hand and proceeded to leave.

"It's ok." Julius muttered as he picked up a damaged clock.  
_

Nina felt the alarms in the tower go off and then suddenly stop. She felt confused.

"Nina, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Boris, his voice full of concern.

"Boris, I'm fine, I don't feel any pain."

"That's good, I suddenly saw you with corpses around you."

"Passing by? Wait! Are you still sneaking into the castle?"

"Ehe, d-don't worry. I'm really careful now, so I won't get hurt."

"Don't over do it or else."

"Right…..since I don't want to get hurt and never see Nina again."

Nina looked at him and stared. He was the only one who understood what she meant when lecturing about life. She snorted, yea, an assassin lecturing about life.

"Nina! Let's go to the Amusement Park!"

"What?"

"You got a free pass from the old man so let's go!"

Boris grabbed her hand and started running with her right behind.  
_

"Welcome~" said two faceless park workers, "We have been notified of the Miss's free pass. Do come in~"

"See? I told you. You're too honest." Boris said.

"But there's a meaning to showing the pass." Nina mumbled.

"Don't worry about anything. Just have fun."

"You couldn't play at all last time! Now you can play as long as you want!" The female faceless exclaimed.

Nina and Boris went to the haunted house and she hugged his arm, not from fear but from the cold. When the mummy jumped out she just stared at it with a 'Really?' face. It shuffled off in shame and Boris was chuckling. They ran all over the place riding as many rides as they could. They took a break and Boris bought her a drink with a heart shaped straw. He licked his triple scoop ice cream as he watched her drinking with that funny straw.

"There's gonna be a new ride over there." Boris said as he licked his dessert.

"Hm? What is it going to be?" asked Nina.

"I dunno, I'll ask the old man about it. Hey, speak of the devil." Boris said as Gowland walked up with a safety helmet by his side.

"Nina~ Didn't know you were gonna be here." Gowland smiled, "You having some fun?"

"Yea, Boris took me all around. There were so many rides."

"Yup! This place is huge."

"What's the new ride?"

"Oh that, it's on its safety check, I want you to ride it but….. Anyway, we don't need anymore-common rides so this is a new sensation. Its name is the Stairway Chair -Strapped of Death!"

The two teens looked utterly dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me, the ride is a tall staircase where you go down at high speeds strapped to a chair."

"Yea! It'll be a thrilling ride~ You feel at death's door but you're not~ Everyone will no doubt be screaming."

_**"I don't wanna ride that." Nina and Boris thought simultaneously.**_

"Ha, what a shame. I can't ride something so marvelous." Nina said sarcastically.

"I don't think you should have said that." Boris commented.

"Oh?" Gowland said as he put on his helmet and snapped his fingers.

Several workers came out of nowhere and picked her and Boris up. Going in the construction room. They were seated in a chair together and strapped in.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die." Nina chanted fully afraid of the steep drop and the fact that they were high enough to see all the territories.

She clutched Boris's hand into a death grip and started crying.

"Don't worry Nina, there haven't been many accidents." Gowland tried to assure.

"What do you mean by 'many'?" asked Boris, sighing.

"Now let's have fun~" Gowland smiled as he signaled for the machine to begin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nina screamed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as they fell immediately down to the ground at unbelievable speeds.  
_

Nina woke up, seeing the concerned faces of Boris and Gowland. She clutched her head.

"My head hurts. Where am I?" She asked as she fell back down onto the bed as a wave of dizziness took over.

"Infirmary, you passed out on the ride." Boris said sympathic.

"I-I'm sorry Nina." Gowland apologized.

"Oh really?" Boris grunted.

"Yea, lots of people like roller coasters right? So I wanted to entertain a young couple going on a date."

"What?!"

Nina clutched her head at Boris's yell, "Too loud Boris! My head still hurts!"

"Sorry Nina." He said apologetically.

"You two looked good together~ Walking through the park~" said the same female faceless.

"We couldn't help but watch~" added a male one.

"Why don't you keep me up to date Boris?" Gowland teased as he elbowed the younger teen.

"Wha? It's not a date! She just looked sad so I wanted to cheer her up!" Boris ducked from Gowland and shot an apologetic look at Nina when she covered her ears with the pillow. Nina felt like better and sat up.

"Thanks for cheering me up Boris." Nina thanked him.

"Oh, it was nothing." He blushed.

"Er, to make up for what I did, here's a platinum pass. You can get on the rides without the long wait!"

"Boris, let's ride that."

"Yea! Ready? Merry-go-round!" Boris fist pumped.

_**"Revenge is sweet."**_  
_

"If Nina wanted to stay elsewhere, what will you do? Julius." asked Nightmare.

"Nothing, she can live where she wants." replied Julius.

"Even if it means she could stay at the Hatter's Mansion?"

"Hmph she knows better." scoffed Julius.

"But what if I told you that Blood is similar to her friend whom she dearly loves?"

"You! What do you want?"

"I just want Nina to be happy."

"So you're siding with that rabbit."

"Who knows?"

"Anyway, she can live wherever she wants. That's how it should be."  
_

* * *

**Me: :3 I uploaded this after I ate~ I'm so full~ **

**Alice:Why would you tell people?**

**Me: Shut up. This is why the next story is when you're a minor character and you end up with Peter.**


	9. Decisions and Bath Time

**Me: So I got lots of homework now that school started. I won't be able to write much.**

**Nina: Yeah, its pretty crappy. **

**Me: Well, Grey honors?**

**Grey: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 9: Decisions and…..Bath time

"I hate you."

"Ehhhhhh? You shouldn't say that~ You look cute~"

"Hell no. I look retarded."

The young girl took off the accessories and threw them to the ground. The boy with her picked them up and frowned.

"Let's just go back to the tower."

* * *

Julius was standing before his desk when someone knocked on the door. He turned as Nina came in with the cat holding some rejected looking accessories. They were bear-ears, paws, and whiskers. She went up to her room and the cat trailed after her.

"Nina! I promise that you look cute with these on! Nina! Are you listening? Nina!" Boris pleaded.

Julius just stared at the two and went back to work.

"Cat, there is one rule when she is living here. No boys allowed."

Boris gulped and quickly said a goodbye to the door and ran out. Nina peeked and shuffled in the room wearing a long nightgown that billowed out to her ankles and covered both her arms.

"Coffee?"

"Make it black."

"kay."  
_

Nina put the cup on his desk and noticed the table patched up with tape and several holes in the wall.

"What happened to the table?" Nina asked.

"Some things had happened while you were gone." Julius sighed.

"And you have even more clocks to repair. I left at such a busy time didn't I?" Nina asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, you help even though you don't have to."

"But it's because I want to repay you for letting me stay here!"

Julius started to remember what Nightmare said about her living elsewhere and he gritted his teeth.

"Nina….was the amusement fun?"

"Um yea, if you don't count that one ride where I felt like I was going to die." Nina shuddered.

"Then why not leave and live there?"

"What?"

"You don't have to live there but if you like Peter's rabbit form then stay at the castle."

"What? Wait a min-"

"Then you won't feel indebted to me anymore. I don't ask you to help but when I work late you feel compelled to help. But if was a different territory then you wouldn't feel that way."

"I am not confined here, I like how comfortable it is."

"Comfortable?" Julius glared.

_**"Mad bro?"**_

"Just awhile ago, the Hatter stopped by."

"Blood-kun?"

"He wants you to be in his mansion."

"Dafaque?"

"It's good right? You like him."

"WHAT?!"

"What do you want to do? I will not stop you from leaving, nor do you have to worry about work. You decide."

_**"Was I a burden to him? Does he hate me? Did I do something wrong? He never rejected the idea of me living here. Am I that troublesome?"**_

"I-I see, other territories."

Nina looked up and saw the coffee cup she made. Memories of him grading them and her siblings before they left flashed in her head.

"Hic."

"Wha?"

Nina hiccupped again as tears fell down her cheeks. Nina cried and Julius was confused. She was put her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she cried.

"I-I don't wanna leave! I like it here! You want me to choose so I want to stay here! So you won't make me leave right?!" Nina cried.

"A-Alright! Do want you want! J-Just don't cry!" Julius stuttered.

Nina sobbed even more and Julius couldn't take it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. She stopped momentarily, completely shock at Julius's actions.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry so please stop crying. I won't know what to do if you cry."  
_

"Wah! Nighttime was sure short! I hope Nina got some sleep." Boris said as he watched the night scenery change to day.

He looked towards the path and found a man smelling of blood.

"Hey mister~ It looks like you're playing a fun game. Did you do this all by yourself?"

_**"Just like the rumors, a man in a blood splattered cloak. Eh?! This scent."**_

"Why hello Mr. Cat."  
_

Nina hugged Julius back and calmed down.

_**"It feels warm when he hugs me. But….."**_

"Julius? I-I can't breathe."

Julius's eyes snapped open and he let her go.

"Have you stopped crying?"

"Um yes, but I couldn't breathe when you covered my mouth."

"I-I told you I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok."

"Anyway, its ok for you to live here. I won't live with anyone who I find annoying."

Nina giggled at his retreating form.  
_

"That Clockmaker is a clumsy man."

"Pfft. I can't tell if he's nice or cold but its what makes him who he is."

"It's a waste."

"Hm? What is?"

"If he likes you then he should come out and say it. It could have a good outcome."

"No way, Julius is kind to me but it's not love. Our relationship is that of friends. Not just him either, but many of the others. And I like you too."

Nina smiled as Nightmare didn't say anything. He suddenly coughed up blood and Nina was at his side helping him as he floated to the ground.

"W-what happened?"

"I was happy that you like me."

Nightmare dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief and Nina looked at him with worry.

"Anyway, if you had to leave us all, would you return to your world?"

"Well, yea. I have a life and family over there."

"I see."

"But I'll enjoy my time here you know?"

"How very like you Nina."  
_

"T-That's the clock tower's job right? What about your real job? I won't tell but you couldn't get fired even if I did. You don't like your job but we can't get rid of our roles."

"Yeah, I know. That's the rule. The mask is meaningless since no one can see what out of role things I do."

"Awww~ I'm a cat so I was interested in the bloodstained man but now that I do there's no fun in it. I can fight with you whenever I was so be my opponent again in the castle."

"Yeah there isn't a problem even if I get found out but I don't have time to fool around now. I need to report back to the Clock Tower."

"Looking like that?! You can't! Nina is resting now!"

"Nina? Oh so you too. She already knows about me doing this. She didn't faint when I killed those guys that tried to kill me."

"Y-You killed in front of her?! Nina thinks that life is precious unlike us! How could you do that? You still killed in front of her!"

"Its only her opinion. This world will continue even if she leaves. The rules won't change because of her. You must have high esteem for her. Everyone does. Hmmm, it sounds fun. I think I'll kill Nina."

Boris was shocked but he took out his gun and gritted his teeth in rage.

"There's no rule saying that we can't kill an Outsider. Yup that's what I'll do."

"WAIT! I won't let you!"

BANG!

"Where do you think you're aiming? That didn't even skim me. If you're going to stop me then shoot me in my heart."

Boris stopped and put his gun down.

"Oh~ Tired of being Nina's knight? You'd make a good one though. You're already single-minded but can't give up easily. Oh I see, since she's an outsider she isn't necessary for the game. She's not someone you have to protect."

"That's not it! She would be sad if you died."

"If I died? That's not true, we're not like lovers and there are endless amounts of replacements."

"That is true but she will still be sad. She said that if I die there will be a replacement but it would not be 'me'. She thinks the same for everyone she meets. You are no exception since you met her too."

"I wonder what is better for her. But it's like a riddle. If you don't stop me, she will get hurt. If you kill me then she will be sad. Now, what will you choose?"

"Neither, I won't kill you and I won't let you hurt Nina."

"Oh~ That's something a true knight would say!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ace dodged and pulled out his sword quickly as he said, "But, If you keep aiming at my feet you won't be able to beat me at my real job."

He cut Boris's chest and the cat fell down, blood gushing out. Ace just smiled and sheathe his sword.

"Both you and Nina frustrate me with how naïve you two are. I will kill you and then Nina. Bye~ Kitty~"

"Damn it."

Boris grunted and summoned a gun and shot at Ace's face. Ace dodged and Boris escaped.

"Aw~ he escaped. Oh well, I need to go back to the tower." Ace said as he turned the wrong way.  
_

"Ow, he really aimed at my heart. Man, Nina is going to beat me if she sees this wound."

_**"Nina, is there anything I can do? Wait, why is he going the wrong way? Oh yea, he's directionally challenged. I'll go warn Nina while he's lost."**_  
_

THUMP!

"Julius?" Nina said drowsily.

She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She opened the door and spotted Boris on the floor.

"BORIS! Are you alright?" Nina cried worriedly.

She knelt next to him and he looked at her.

"Nina." He smiled.

"Hold on!"

She lifted him to her room and set him on the bed.

"Sorry, I promised that I would be more careful. You must be angry."

"There's no time for that, we need to get you treated first! I'll go get a doctor."

"No!" Boris yelled as he grabbed her arm, "You can't go out there!"

"Why?"

"If you encounter the knight of hearts…..ugh." Boris passed out on the bed.

Nina was startled and sighed. It seemed the knight wanted to kill her now. She brought the first aid kit over and started working.  
_

"Look! Look! Flowers!" Laughed Dee.

"So nice~" said Dum.

They watched the flowers float on top of the bath water and the steam curled around them. They started to spread the flowers around.

"Hahahaha! This will make it harder for the one cleaning the bath!" exclaimed Dee.

"It'll be harder if it's caught in the drain." informed Dum.

"We're not the ones cleaning it so who cares?" asked Dee.

"Yup!" answered Dum.

"Jeez, what noisy brats! I'm exhausted from running around! At least let me enjoy my bath time in peace!" complained Elliot.

"What's with you Drunk Hare?" asked Dee.

"If you dislike it then get out." Dum retorted.

"You guys were the one that disturbed my haven! I should be the one to say 'get out' in this conversation." Elliot growled.

"You got in first so get out first." replied Dee with his arms akimbo.

"Yea, your small, stupid hare brain is gonna melt if you stay in here for too long." Dum agreed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shouted Elliot.

"Come on you three, its bad enough that there are four guys in one bath." said Blood as he sipped his wine.

"That's right! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Elliot said while pointing at the twins.

"Elliot, shut up." Blood groaned.

"It's not like we wanted to bathe with guys." Dee rolled his eyes.

"Yea, we would rather bathe with Onee-san." Dum shrugged.

"B-Bathe with Nina?" Elliot stuttered while imagining her in a towel, "W-W-W-W-What do you mean? B-bathing together? You guys better not do anything bad!"

"Calm yourself, what are you getting excited for?" grumbled Dee.

"Dude, we are pure kids who just want to bathe with our Onee-san. You're the one putting your mind in the gutter." sighed Dum.

"That's right!" agreed Dee.

"I wouldn't do anything she didn't like! Besides, she probably doesn't want to bathe together either." Elliot claimed.

"I don't know about that. The young lady isn't pure as you think." Blood said as he raised the glass to his lips.

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot.

"She won't hesitate about bathing with others." replied Blood.

"R-Really?" Elliot blinked.

"I mean, she's seducing all the men in this country."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Nina sneezed. Man, she had been sneezing a lot lately. She replaced the towel on Boris's head and washed her hands.

_**"Am I getting sick? Or is someone talking about me?" She thought as she checked her forehead temperature.**_

* * *

Elliot looked at Blood with a worried expression. He knew the Nina wasn't like that.

"But I wonder when she'll come to play again." said Dee sadly to his twin.

"Yea, we want to play with her." Dum said, sad as well, "She hasn't visited the last time she came."

"That was when Nina flew out your door talking about being late." Elliot remembered, rubbing his chin.

"What?! Was she crying?!" asked Dum.

"Did Boss kick her out?!" asked Dee.

"Blood, is that why she hasn't visited?"

"Elliot, I will be the first to leave. And if you have time to be nosy then do your work." Blood said as he left.

"Boss isn't in a good mood." said Dee.

"Yea, the stupid hare make him mad!" said Dum.

"Blood." Elliot said quietly.  
_

Blood stepped into his garden and cupped a rose. He thought of when he accused her of seducing all the men and how innocent she was when she looked confused.

"Lover hm?"

He heard footsteps and turned. Vivaldi made her way towards him and smiled.

"A lovely sunset is it not? Our heart feels at ease at this time. The roses you grew are magnificent. None can compare to this garden."

"Of course, I only need you to be satisfied. Because these roses are for you."  
_

Nina sighed from her place at the bed. She had been taking care of Boris and waited for Julius to return.

_**"Why would Ace do this to Boris? He's after me so it doesn't make enough sense, unless…. Boris was defending me. But why did he come here when he was so wounded? Was it to warn me? I can hold out against Ace since I now know how he fights. "**_

Someone knocked on the door and she opened it. Julius stepped in and closed it.

"Welcome back Julius. I was wondering about what to do." Nina welcomed.

"About that cat?" asked Julius.

"Yer."

"I saw a pool of blood and fur so it's probably a deep wound."

"I wanted to get a doctor, but he told me it was too dangerous to leave."

"Then I will. I don't want anyone dying in my tower." Julius said as he turned to go to the village.

"Julius! Be careful!"

"Yea."  
_

* * *

**Me: I was at school yesterday and I have a freaking playing quiz in band. Now I know what not to take next year.**

**Nina: There are quizzes in band?**

**Me: Yea, you have to play the scales. Currently we are on the D major. I play the lovely clarinet.**

**Alice: I play piano.**

**Me: That was so random and really?**

**Alice: Yea.**

**Me: *facepalm***


	10. Practice

**Me: Yay~ I got another chapter up~ **

**Nina: I like this one.**

**Alice: *dying of laughter***

**Me: Well, then. **

**Nina: Disclaimers Peter!**

**Peter: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA! I LOVE YOU NINA~ I LOVE YOU TOO ALICE~**

**Nina: *hits Peter with spiked metal bat* I hate you too.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Practice

Julius walked down the stairs as he saw Ace.

"Huh? Julius?" Ace asked, "Going out?"

"Yeah" Julius replied, " and you just finished."

"Yup."

"Sorry, I have to go get the doctor. There's an injured cat in the tower."

"The cat from the Amusement Park?"

"Yea. Nina's caring for him now. I'll be back. You can wait in the tower."

"Got it~"

* * *

"Nina~ Where are you?" Ace called out in the hall.

He spotted the fur the cat always wore and smiled. There was only one door near it. He closed his hand around the knob and turned it.

_Click._

Nina turned and uttered one word.

"Ace."

"Nina, what's wrong? You look scary."

"You don't tell a girl she looks scary." Nina thought as her eye twitched.

"Oh, so the cat came here too. Even though I headed her earlier. I guess it's because he didn't get lost."

"Ace why did you do this to Boris?"

"Well, he got mad when I said that I was going to kill you. But I didn't understand what he wanted to do after that. He said that you would be sad if I died and so he put his gun down. But when he did that I was shocked and swung at him. Yet he's not the only weird one, everyone who has met you has changed. All of them including Julius when you had arrived. But you know? I thought I could change if I stayed with you. Only I stayed the same and got even more lost. So Nina, do you think I can change?"

"Do you want to change Ace? Wait, are you the one who wanted to step down from their role?"

"Yep, I'm currently betraying her majesty by working for Julius. She knows of what I've been doing and just turns the other cheek. But-" Ace changed his sword into a machine gun, "Something might if I kill you. I'll take the life of the outsider who everybody loves."

"You're wrong Ace, if you had wanted to kill me then you would have the moment you walked in. I'm not going to die, so put away your gun."

"Hmmm, I don't think I understand you."

"Haha, I don't either~ The rules of this world, the way life is treated, it's what I simply won't understand. Our paths won't ever cross."

"Yea."

"Hey Ace? You say you always get lost, but you always look genuinely happy when you do. Is that enough?"

"Hahh, so nothing changes in the end, but maybe you're right. But I was serious, I was going to try and kill you. I'm curious about what will happen but if I do, I wouldn't be able to hear your heartbeat. If I can listen to that then I will stay this way. So camp with me again, and let me listen to your heartbeat….. In a tent."

"….."

* * *

"Now all done~ Its ready for my Nina~ A nice handwritten letter for her! We have to get ready but she comes first! Now to deliver it!" Peter said joyfully.

Faceless were running around, rushing to finish decorating the ballroom or else be beheaded by the queen's order.

* * *

"I think Julius is gonna be back soon."

"Ah really? I need to get going since the castle is busy, I just came to drop off some clocks."

"Alright Ace."

_**"Ace…..Ace?!" Boris thought.**_

He quickly got up as the two turned towards him.

"Boris?" Nina asked.

"Good morning Mr. Kitty Cat." said Ace.

"You.." growled Boris.

His hand grasped the pair of scissors and he winced.

"Boris, you shouldn't move! You have a serious wound!" yelled Nina as she ran over to him.

"But he was trying to kill you so I was…." Boris trailed off.

"Oh, its ok. He changed his mind earlier." Nina grinned.

"….. changed your mind earlier?" Boris asked deadpanned.

"If I killed her then I wouldn't be able to hear her heart beat. It would be a shame." smiled Ace.

"Her heart?" asked Boris, looking at Nina.

"A-Ace! Don't give him any ideas!" Nina warned.

"Oh! You should put your ear on her chest to hear it better!" Ace smiled.

"ACE! YOU -" Nina began.

"You let him touch you?" asked Boris.

"N-NO! I DIDN'T!" Nina blushed furiously.

"You promised to let me touch you again~" Ace laughed.

"GAHH! NO I DIDN'T!" Nina shouted as her arm was grabbed by Boris.

"That's not fair." Boris said, head down.

"Eh? What is- AHHHHHH!" She screamed as Boris pulled her underneath him.

He took away the scissors and put them on the table. She blushed even more and started to hyperventilate.

"Nina! Let me listen to your heart too!" Boris ordered.

Nina couldn't take it and her soul left her.

"Wow cat you're sure aggressive." Ace commented.

Nina came back to life and threatened, "It's you're fault this is happening! I'll castrate you after this!"

"Looks fun~ Can I join?" asked Ace.

"No! Don't come over here!" Boris snarled.

"Awww, can't I?" pouted Ace.

"HELL NO!" Nina glared furiously.

Nina kept struggling in vain as the other two pinned her down.

* * *

_THUD!_

" #%*&# #$%*!"

"Hm? Nina's voice? She's in this room!" Peter thought as he heard cursing and a thud.

He throw open the door and cheerfully announced, " Nina my dear! I have come to deliver a mess-"

He stopped and took in the scene. She was pinned down to the bed with the cat to her right and the knight of hearts to her left. Her soul was leaving her and she was wearing a nightdress.

"-age." Peter finished.

"Ah." Ace and Boris said.

Lightning flashed behind Peter and his hand make its way to his pocket watch.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Peter.

"You came at a good time Sir Peter." said Ace.

"…Get your filthy hands off of her." Peter commanded as he turned his watch into a gun.  
He started shooting as the trio went for cover.

"PETER! STOP SHOOTING!" Nina cried as she dove under the bed.

"Hahahaha! Calm yourself, I was only trying to touch her undeveloped chest." Ace chuckled.

"…." Nina glared at him.

"I understand, YOU DESERVE AN EXECUTION!" Peter yelled.

"Kitty cat was doing the same as me." Ace said.

"I'll kill him after you. You go first!" Peter declared before he shot again.

"SHUT UP!" Nina ordered as she got up.

Ace, Peter, and Boris froze and stopped.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to give me?" asked Nina.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! I came to deliver this!" Peter said happily, handing her an envelope.

"Love letter? If so I reject your feelings." Nina said while examining the letter.

"N-No, it's an invitation to the ball." Peter corrected her.

"Oh so it's almost time for the ball." stated Boris.

"Yes, I thought I wouldn't have enough time to court Nina so I came here!" gushed Peter.

"Haha You can't do that Sir Peter, we have to help set up the ball~" Informed Ace.

"I'll just let the others do th-" started Peter.

"Get to work Peter, I like guys who work hard." Nina said deadpanned.

"Then I shall get to work." Peter said as he left her room, pushing Ace out as well.

* * *

"The cat will be fine." said Julius.

"He's been taken care of?" asked Nina.

"Yea, he's sleeping now." Julius said.

"Oh thank the heavens, Ace said he was going to help set the ball. I got an invitation from Peter but I didn't know that you guys do something like this. It's at the castle right? But it doesn't suit her." muttered Nina.

"True, but there is a rule that says that a Lord must hold an even that gathers people from time to time. I see that you got an invitation but the true is that you don't need one. Everyone is required to come and even if you're not invited, you can still go and the queen will have to take care of them." snorted Julius.

"So an enemy can sneak in too?" asked Nina.

"As long as she takes them in as a guest they aren't allowed to do any harm. You can't really say that it's safe. I also have to participate whether or not I'm invited."

"So can I pass?"

* * *

"What's taking so long to set up?" demanded Vivaldi, " We want this ball to be over quickly! So frustrating! Execute all the servants working slowly!"

"I-if we lose people now then it will take even longer." the king tried to comfort her.

"THEN KING, YOU SHOULD HELP TOO!" She shrieked.

"Y-yes." the king mumbled.

"Where are Ace and Peter?!"

Ace and Peter Current Location: Lost.

* * *

"Owner~ There seems to be a ball underway~" announced two faceless workers.

"Oh, I see. It's been a while since the last one. Everyone should participate! Get ready!" Gowland ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"It's free." said Dee.

"And it's a day off." added Dum.

"Yea~ how wonderful! We get a day off and free food!" the twins cheered.

"Those two…." muttered Elliot, "I'm looking forward to it but you're participating too right Blood?"

"Of course. The castle has a very rare kind of tea leaf. It's worth going." Blood said.

"Yup! I can't let all those carrot dishes go without tasting them." Elliot agreed, "Maybe Nina will come too."

"Who knows." Blood looked away.

* * *

_**"So this ball is where everyone can participate. I wonder if he'll be there and try to call me a vixen again." Nina thought.**_

* * *

"Hey Nina, what dress are you planning on wearing?" Boris asked.

"What?" asked Nina.

"A dress for the ball! I think a dress with dark colors would suit you and then something to hold back the hair that usually hides your face." Boris said as he observed her.

"I don't really wanna go though." Nina stated.

"Nina! Boris! I got big news for ya! Seems that there'll be a ball!" Gowland informed cheerfully.

"A little late man. We already know." Boris smirked.

"What?! You were late in coming back that I thought you didn't but did you get hurt again?" asked Gowland.

"Yea." Boris reluctantly said.

"Ha, so a big wound and you stayed with Nina. Lame~" Gowland teased.

"It's just a scratch!" Boris argued.

"Ha, wouldn't just licking it be fine?" taunted Gowland.

"Shut up! Unlike you old man, I am delicate!" Boris growled.

"That's good. I won't have you bleeding all over my floors." Gowland sighed.

"Wait, Gowland, how could you say something like that? How can the fact that Boris was hurt not affect you and you care more about floors?" Nina asked enraged.

"Well, he's always hurt in some way. But I guess it was insensitive of me to say that in front of you. Sorry." Gowland said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh~ You got scolded~" Boris mocked.

"And you! You promised not to get hurt but you did! You always get your ass hurt and-" Nina started.

"Uhm, Nina, I don't wanna interrupt but… I had noticed something." Boris said.

"What?" asked Nina suspiciously.

"I think that you scolding me is exciting." Boris said with a light blush.

"…huh?" Nina asked dumbfounded.

"You yelled at me in the tower but now, it feels really nice." Boris said hugging himself.

"Ah! I know how you feel!" Gowland nodded.

"Really old man?" asked Boris.

_**"Masochist, they are masochist." Nina thought silently.**_

"It makes my spine shiver!" Boris commented.

"I just can't get enough!" gush Gowland.

"So, scold us more~" they said in unison.

"What the hell man, what the hell?"

Two bodies snuck behind the building to her right and looked. While Nina was staring at the masochists, the Tweedle twins counted to two.

"…one,….two!" they said and threw daggers at the duke.

Boris hit the deck with Nina as Gowland took out his violin and blocked the sharp projectiles. They struck his violin and he lowered it.

"Well that was dangerous." He sighed.

"Boris, you can let go now." Nina said as the cat still clutched her wrist.

"Hey, they blocked it brother." Dum said, stepping into the light with his twin.

"That's too bad brother." Dee said.

"Dee and Dum?" Nina asked as they ran over and hugged her.

"Ya~y! It's Onee-san!" cheered Dee.

"You're here too Onee-san?" asked Dum.

"Don't go 'yay~' you fucking brats. What if you hit her?" glowered Elliot.

"We didn't know she was here!" yelled Dum.

"Yea, we're innocent children so don't get your panties in a twist stupid rabbit!" Dee stated, "It's a pain to come here and negotiate territory all the time."

"Just kill off the owner so we can play!" agreed Dum.

"These knives, are coated in poison." Gowland twitched as he pulled them out.

"Yea!" grinned Dee.

"One scratch you die." smirked Dum.

_**"Murder, I just saw an attempted murder."**_

Boris fidgeted, "Aren't you gonna scold them?"

Nina made a bitch please face and Boris turned to the twins.

"Her scolding will make you feel good!" He said to them.

"Really? Amazing~" Dee said in awe.

"It feels that good?!" asked Dum.

"What are you guys going on about?" asked Elliot.

"Ell-chan! Help!" Nina begged.

"I-I wanna know too!" Elliot gulped while blushing.

Nina face palmed and looked up. Worst mistake in her life. The guys had gathered in front of her and were blushing.

"Please scold us~" they begged.

"God! Why are you guys acting like masochists?! I thought you guys were a bit normal! And why me?! How does this feel good?!" Nina unconsciously started to scold.

"See? It feels so good~" Gowland gushed.

"Yea, Onee-san's words made us feel so fluffy." said Dee.

"And gave us warm feelings!" added Dum.

"That felt nice Nina!" Elliot said in excitedly.

"So awesome~" Boris complimented.

"…. Why don't you go to the queen if you want to be scolded? She'll step on you with her heels!" Nina sighed.

"Erm, it's not the queen we want. I'm not interested in that." Gowland looked away.

"I'd rather not meet her at all." Elliot said.

"Brother, I want to see Onee-san in a blood red dress!" said Dum.

"Good thinking brother, navy blue would be fine but I want to see her in a blood red one too!" agreed Dee.

"No! She should wear magenta like her eyes." Boris offered.

"What? No! It has to be blood red!" they disagreed.

"Hey! I don't know if I really want to go yet! I only know of a few waltzes and tangos! And I'm not that good since it's been a long time since I've been to a ball!" Nina stated.

"Dance is it?" asked a female mansion worker.

"If it's dance then we can teach you." said a male mansion worker.

"We'll join in too! You can count on us!" offered the park workers.

"Yay~ You guys can come too?" Nina cheered.

"Yes! Everyone can forget their duties for the night and attend the ball." They replied, "Now, Nina, come and practice with us!"

The male faceless mansion worker braved the task and was Nina's dance partner as the others clapped the rhythm and gave words of encouragement.

"One, two."

"Yes, like that Miss."

"You're doing great~"

"Wah~ So good!" The twins said.

"She's a good dancer!" Elliot smiled.

Nina got a beautifully troublesome idea. When her partner let her go and only held her hand, she twirled back and as he held her, she pulled his arm up and proceed to make him step back in a tango.

"Eh? Miss?" he asked.

"I wanna tango." Nina smirked.

She led him in fast and sensual steps. The onlooker were curious about this 'tango' but they could see it was a dance that was pretty darn sexy. She pulled him closer and when he lifted his foot to step, she out hers on his and spun on one leg as he moved and twirled her around. She stopped as she noticed how exhausted he looked.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you didn't know how to tango." Nina apologized.

"No, it's alright. But it was certainly fun." He smiled as he gasped for breath.

"Well, you certainly don't need much practice but what is a tango?" asked Gowland.

"It's a Latin dance that has complicated steps." Nina sighed.

"Hmmm, you don't need any practice but the boss would complain if you accidentally stepped on him." The male mansion faceless said.

"Then I'll be sure to wear my sharpest heels." Nina muttered.

"Heh." Boris let a small puff of laughter escape.

"What type of guy says that a 14 year old girl is seducing half the country? I should make sure that he can never have children….Yea that's what I should do…." Nina mumbled to herself, too quiet for the others to hear.

An aura of darkness surrounded her and she started to twirl a very sharp knife between her fingers. The guys started to shiver in fear without knowing the cause and were a bit blue.

"Uh, he has his eyes set on a special tea so he'll come. As for me I am after the carrot cakes." Elliot smiled nervously.

"Maybe I shouldn't go. It doesn't feel right without my brothers. And Blood will be an ass. A pompous, conceited, arrogant, coccydynia, ninny hammer, and feist of a BAKA!" Nina said as she started to leave.

She stopped and then waved over her shoulder, somewhat angrily.

"Uhhhh, did something happen between her and Blood?" asked Boris.

"She kinda looked angry." The twins said.

* * *

**Me: BIG WORDS ALERT! BIG WORDS ALERT!**

**Nina: I like them words.**

**Alice: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Blood. I died. HAHAHA! **

**Me: Coccydynia is a medical term for pain in the ass. Ninny hammer is, well, someone stupid. Buncombe is another word for bullshit. Feist (I used the second definition) is someone with a bad temper.**


	11. Skyfall at the Ball

**Me: I laughed so hard writing this chapter. And I hate you all for being so difficult in becoming characters in my story. You know who you are!**

**Nina: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alice: Pfftttt...**

**Me: Vivaldi~ Disclaimers~**

**Vivaldi: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 11: Skyfall at the Ball

Nina was asleep, her arms pillowing her head. She was so peaceful that Julius was quiet and careful not to wake her, but then her head shot up and she was looking murderous.

"Are you alright?" asked Julius.

"I'm good. Just had a dream I didn't want." Nina gritted her teeth.

"I can see that." Julius snorted.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Nina huffed.

"Then take a break. You don't need to push yourself to help me you know." Julius sighed.

_Ka-chack._

"Eh? Nina! Julius! Why are you guys still sitting around? You need to get ready for the ball!" Ace exclaimed.

"What are you wearing Ace?" Nina blinked.

"Oh, a suit. I can't wear work clothes to the ball you know!" Ace said as he pulled his coat lapels.

"You look like a host club member though!" Nina grinned.

"That hurts." Ace laughed, "I'm serious about you guys getting changed."

"Ergh, I wish that a tornado or another type of natural disaster would come and ruin it. I detest anything dealing with crowds." Julius mumbled.

"It's a shame. The weather is lovely outside." Nina giggled.

"You two are weird, you'd have to go even if all hell broke loose. And aren't you coming too? I know Peter gave you an invitation." Ace chuckled.

"Ner, I have nothing to wear." Nina sweated.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" asked Julius.

_**"Because I didn't want to go to the ball!" Nina thought.**_

Ace pulled her to the center of the room and Julius clapped his hands.

_Tick-Tock!_

A light engulfed her and soon vanished. She opened her then closed eyes and looked at what she was wearing. The dress was a strapless tiered floral printed dress with flowers on the left hip. On the bottom were ruffles in pink lace on top of beige and a pink choker was around her throat. On her hands were delicate white kid gloves in blush pink. The front of her hair fell gently around her face and the back was swept up in a loose bun decorated with pink magnolias and lotuses.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nina growled.

"Do you not like it?" asked Julius.

"I think it's pretty!" said Ace.

"I was using the I didn't have a dress excuse. This is pretty nice though Julius. Now I have to walked ther- Wait, I'm changing shoes." the dolled up girl said as she went up to her room.

"I have to go so I'm dragging you down with me. Women." Julius sighed, now in a stunning black tux.

* * *

Nina put on a pair of pink Mary Jane platform stilettos with little roses on the ankles.

_**"The pain of wearing these heels will be worth it." Nina thought over and over again as she went down the steps.**_

* * *

Nina sat on a boulder as Julius was off sulking on a log. Ace grinned and looked around.

"Hey! I think we're lost!" He announced.

"Having him lead was not my brightest idea." Julius commented.

"My feet are sore." Nina sighed.

"He was supposed to get us lost enough to miss the ball, but we can't walk in these shoes forever." Julius concluded.

Ace trudged in another direction and pointed, "Hey~! I see a landmark!"

Nina and Julius hurriedly took each of Ace's arms.

"Hm?" he asked.

_**"Forget it, I'll just sneak out after dropping off Ace."**_

* * *

"Wow! We actually made it! I wasn't expecting to be here in at least three time periods!" Ace grinned as Nina and Julius were panting for breath.

The trumpets sounded and announced the beginning of the ball.

"The ball…..just started." Julius said in disbelief.

The two soldiers stationed at the door were closing when Nina rushed over.

"Um, I need some air. So can I go out?" She asked nervously.

"We're very sorry miss, her majesty is about speak. The doors will squeak if we do." They apologized.

"O-ok." Nina sighed.

"Silence! Her majesty is to speak." Peter proclaimed.

"Sir Peter is finally doing his job~" Ace observed.

"Heed the Queen's speech as she leads us to the ball. Listen you all." Peter commanded.

"We see many of our guests here today, and a number that we did not invite. But this is a night of celebration and we should forget our enmity for now." Vivaldi said as she raised her scepter and changed dusk to day, "We prefer noon, but agree that night is best for a ball. Life is fragile and can end at anytime. So enjoy to your heart's content. That is all."

Vivaldi walked off briskly and left the king with Peter.

"That was very fierce and very like her." Peter twitched.

Nina stared at Vivaldi, Boris and Gowland came up.

"Nina! I thought you were gonna ditch! It's nice to see you dressed up." Boris smiled.

"Don't you look cute, all dolled up?" asked Gowland chuckling then worried, "Sweet pea, you looked flushed. Crowd to close to ya?"

"No, Vivaldi is awesome! I liked her speech." Nina said as she hugged them.

Boris held onto her hand and pulled her closer.

"I don't understand since she's like a villain but, you should look in a mirror, you're pretty cute this evening." Boris complimented.

"Yea, did ya pick it out?" Gowland asked.

"No, Julius gave it to me." Nina said.

"Julius? Then he has good taste!" Gowland laughed.

Nina peeked over the two men and Ace was downing drink after drink as Julius was observing the fact that she wasn't escaping.

"Excuse me miss, do you still want to get some air?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Eh? Nina are you going to go home?" asked Boris dejectedly.

_**"Should I stay? Well, this is a dream right? I should since no one is going to try and kill me right? Well, besides Ace."**_

"Nope, I think I'll stay." Nina replied.

"Alright! Then let's dance!" said Boris as he led her to the dance floor.

They took only took one step and got into position when the door creaked out and two young children's voices came out.

"Booo! Boo!" Dee said annoyed.

"Boo! Boris sucks!" booed Dum.

"You didn't tell us that you were dancing with the pretty lady!" said Dee.

"We wanna dance too! Boris gotta share!" Dum demanded like a child.

"Yea!" Dee agreed.

"Forget about Boris and dance with us Onee-san!" said Dum.

"What?! Get over it! You can't take her when you guys were late!" Boris yelled.

"We didn't wanna be late!" groaned Dee.

"Boss wouldn't leave the tea room!" Dum explained.

_**"Yay….the fucking boss is coming. I should have snuck out damn it."**_

"Blood! Hurry up or we're gonna miss the whole thing." Elliot called out.

"Should I even care? I only came here for the mountains of black tea." he noticed Nina and turned towards her, "Why hello Ojou-sama, long time no see. What have you been doing lately? Making a gentleman blush no doubt."

"Yea, I did. And they liked my scolding." Nina said cracking her knuckles.

"Uh, I got some amazing news for you! There's a whole table dedicated to that black tea you love so much." Boris sweat dropped, knowing what Nina was capable of doing.

**_"Bastard better thank me for it too! I just saved your life!" Boris thought while pointing them in the right direction._**

"Nice, let's go get some!" Elliot said as he led Blood.

"I suppose." Blood agreed unenthusiastically.

Boris sighed in relief as he held her back from murdering the Hatter. She was smiling evilly and had a scary face on. Nina stopped and sighed.

"Sorry about that Boris, I really wanna kill him sometimes." Nina muttered.

"It's okay, he cramps everyone's style anyway." He blushed a little and once again led her into the music, "I like your smile so how about you smile for me?"

Nina smiled the brightest one and followed him, truly happy about how Boris could lift her mood.

"Hey Laaaddddyyyyyy~" The twins popped in, "We're still here! And we wanna dance with her!"

"Give it a rest already! Go to your boss, he'll probably need help taking the tea!" Boris growled.

"You already danced with him! We wanna turn!" said the twins as they took Nina's arms.

"Then why not after I dance with Boris? We only danced for a little bit." Nina said, completely ignorant of the male battle.

"Ehhhhhhh….fine. Since the lady is going to dance with us afterwards." They grumbled and left to watch from the sidelines.

"They finally left." Boris sighed, taking Nina into his arms.

"Haha. Don't say that." Nina laughed as he spun her and caught her back in his arms.

They moved steadily and slowly, dancing in time with the song. Boris was enjoying the feel of Nina in his arms and snuggled her closer. She looked up surprised as the song ended and he groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." He sighed.

"Nope-" Dee started.

"We aren't." Dum finished and took hold of the girl's arms.

"Why not just have a group dance?" asked a worker from the park.

"A group dance?" Boris asked confused.

They formed and a line and said, "A dancing circle!"

"Um, it's a nice idea but won't we take up too much space?" Nina inquired.

"Don't worry, nothing short of murder would be considered a slight!" encouraged a mansion worker.

"Yes! There is only peace this night. Dance and mingle as much as you like." The heart castle residents agreed.

"Now will you let us join?" they asked together and made the circle bigger.

Nina laughed and Boris noticed her smile.

He ruffled her hair, "Well, if you like it. What?! Did you just close me out?!"

"You don't deserve to be near the lady kitty cat." Dum complained.

* * *

"Nina?" Ace stopped chugging the wine, "Welcome back to the corner of wallflowers! Are you done dancing?"

"Not really, but can you hand me a drink?" She grinned.

"Oh sure!" Ace said as he handed her one.

She sniffed it carefully and pulled away from it, "I can't drink alcoholic stuff until I'm 21 Ace."

"Awww." Ace whined.

"Careful Nina, Ace has a habit of dragging others into his freaky nature. I have experience and he has been guzzling down booze as soon as we walked in." Julius warned.

"That's…..wow." Nina said in awe, "But can I get something other than this?"

"Booze is the holy grail Nina! The holy grail of heaven!" Ace exclaimed as he took her glass.

"Hmph, men, this is why they disgust us. How unseemly, men forcing their ways onto women." Vivaldi huffed, "Here Nina, we've brought you rose water."

"Gross, why would you be drinking perfume?" Ace asked making a grossed out face.

"Ugh, a pity you are on our payroll. It is a treat lost on your species." Vivaldi groaned.

Nina just drank her rose water and looked at the two talking.

"Hmph, anyway Nina, dance with us!" Vivaldi smiled.

"Uh, ok?" Nina said confused.

Vivaldi took Nina's hand and they spun together as Nina wondered about Vivaldi's sexuality.

_**"I don't think she swings that way but…..I don't know. Should I ask her? Well, I have a feeling that something is gonna happen it will be funny."**_

"Let us rest." Vivaldi said.

"Hm?" asked Nina.

Vivaldi didn't answer, instead she pulled the girl into the direction of the couch sitting near a window. She forced her to sit and Nina just looked confused. Vivaldi chuckled at the girl's expression and looked at her.

"We know that you are unaccustomed to the heels that are higher than you usually wear. So you may take them off." The queen said sympathetically.

"Thanks, I was losing feeling very quickly." Nina said as she took off the Mary Janes.

Her tiny little toes peeked from under the dress and she pulled down her hair. The flowers were distributed in the waves of her hair and she looked like a flower fairy.

_**"She is so adorable! I want to hug her!" Vivaldi thought.**_

Nina got a bad feeling again and looked at the roof. She tried to dismiss it but it kept coming back.

"Nina, you advise that you do not lose your head over a male. Instead, seek to find your inner strength." Vivaldi doled out as she was remembering that Nina was going to enter the world of love soon.

"Hmm? You incorrectly assume she cares about anything other then the love of men, she doesn't even have the nerves of the queen." Blood interrupted the girl time.

"We don't tolerate eavesdropping." Vivaldi gritted her teeth.

Then the ball stopped as several screams could be heard. Many looked at the ceiling to see several girls falling, no, one of them were…..floating? Nina stared and started laughing.

"KYAAAAAA!" The girls screamed, clutching their knives.

The sole girl floating had on a ball gown but wore some jeans underneath, she had a calm face and was slowly drifting down.

"There goes Jahari floating like a boss." Nina chuckled, "Wait is that Khadija? And Amara, Lauren, and Kathleen?"

The other four girls were headed straight for Blood. With knives in hand, they fell on the poor man. Lauren was wearing a black slick matrix trench coat, and best of all, her knife was in between his legs. Just one centimeter away from chopping off his phallus. Nina started laughing so hard it was silent. The other girls had their knives to his other body parts and Blood was spreading eagle style. Nina fell on the floor silently laughing as everyone stared in shock. Jahari safely landed and took out a camera at the dazed people and started taking pictures.  
"Man, what the hell just happened?" asked Boris.

Nina fanned herself and got up, walking barefoot to the girls.

"Sup Jahari." Nina greeted.

"Hey Nina." Jahari continued taking pics of Blood nearly castrated.

"Why weren't you falling down normally?" Nina asked.

"Fuck your rules and gravity. I do whatever the fuck I want." She said haughtily.

Nina pulled up Khadija from her position on the leg on top of Blood's right leg. Khadija was laughing and helped Nina pick up the others. They wisely left the knives where they were. Blood was furious and slightly dazed. His face was a bright tomato red and Vivaldi was smirking at him along with Gowland. Jahari was still in her weird outfit was and now sitting on the couch with the other trench coat wearing girls. Nina was leaning into Boris laughing like mad. Boris held her close and she was tickling him when she laughing into his chest. This was one night they won't forget.

* * *

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES BLOOD? **

**Nina & Alice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WE NEED THE PICTURES!**

**Blood: ...**

**Me: Your phallus was in just danger sir. I didn't cut it off so get over it. And the link to the dress Nina wore is on my profile~ Check it out~**


	12. Aftermath

**Me: It's short, but has a cute memory.**

**Alice: Aww~ Nate and Aaron were so awesome as big brothers.**

**Nina: My brothers finally come back even if it's for a short while~**

**Nate:*Hugs Nina* How has my little sister been?**

**Aaron: *ruffles her hair* Have you been good?**

**Nina:Yes~**

**Me: Anyway, Blood! Disclaimers!**

**Blood: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Aftermath

"Yo Boss!" Ace said in greeting.

"About damn time." Julius said irritated, "I told you to come right after the ball!"

"Well, I had cleaning duty and got lost! Yawn~ where is Nina? Is she out? And what about those other girls?" asked Ace sleepily.

"She's at the Hatter's. The other girls are with her." Julius said, repairing the one of many clocks.

"Eh? Why? I heard that she got into a fight with him at the ball." Ace said surprised.

"I am not required to answer that." Julius responded.

"Oh, okay then. It's not my business anyway." Ace said.

* * *

Tea on the table was fresh and hot. Elliot looked nervously at the other foreigners and glanced at Nina sitting in the middle besides the twins. The girls seem to be glaring at Blood. Nina had no doubt told them about what had happened, but the girl called Jahari scared him the most. He continued to stare and Blood noticed.

"Take a picture or whatever you like Elliot." Blood stated.

"E-Erm, I-I didn't mean to stare!" Elliot stuttered.

"Hey! Were you staring at Onee-san with pervy thoughts?!" asked Dee.

"Stupid, idiot, prissy, ugly chickie rabbit sucks!" Dum glared.

"If you make the lady cry, we'll kick your fluffy ass." The twins said in unison.

"Fucking gigolo." Amara muttered, looking at Blood.

"What's a gigolo?" asked the twins curiously.

"STOP POISONING THEIR MINDS AMARA!" yelled Khadija.

Nina just looked at Khadija with a stare that made her stop talking. Of course, she just grinned and Nina smacked her arm.

"And you don't?" Nina asked sarcastically.

"U-Uh yea." Khadija stuttered.

"The hell man, the hell? Hand me the fucking sugar Kathleen." Jahari ordered.

"Why me?" asked Kathleen as she did as told.

"Because I fucking can bitch." Jahari reasoned.

Nina was chuckling as Lauren and Khadija were talking about Bleach and Fairy Tail. The twins were intrigued by the weird conversations that they were having and paid close attention. Elliot gave up and stuffed his face with carrot dishes. Blood was getting irritated with the rude guests and wanted to show Nina the secret garden. He stood and took her hand.

"Ojou-sama, will you take a walk with me?" inquired Blood.

"Ok." Nina responded and got up.

The other girls got up too but stopped when Nina raised an eyebrow. They continued their idle chatter but were observing Blood. If he did something then they would kill him.

* * *

Blood led the girl down the path and she glanced around.

_**"I might die, I might die. He's gonna kill me." Nina sweat-dropped.**_

"Rose garden?" Nina asked as she noticed the blossoming flowers in her stupor, "Eh? Isn't this place off-limits?"

"Only to those that I have not specifically invited. This garden is for my special guests." Blood said, his back to her.

**_"I see you want to be fancy man." Nina thought._**

That was when Nina noticed another thing, Vivaldi was bending down to observe some roses. The woman glanced up as Blood walked to her and took his hat off.

_**"What the fucking hell?"**_

Nina was confused and stayed back. She was frozen in her spot and could only glance at them.

"Look at who's here." Blood said.

"Ahh, we wished to relax after that ball fiasco and this garden is most calming." Vivaldi sighed.

Nina's thoughts went into overdrive and she thought of an escape plan.

"Hm? Nina? We are surprised that you are not coming closer. Please join." Vivaldi smiled.

Then it became an awkward silence as she didn't move.

"…I think she's frozen." Blood said after ten minutes.

Vivaldi chuckled and looked closer at the girl's face. There was shock and mild curiosity. But what was comical was how large her eyes had gotten. Vivaldi snapped her fingers in front of Nina's face and she blinked.

"I feel slightly traumatized." Nina said, flexing her arms.

"Fufufu, you are always amusing." Vivaldi laughed.

"Anyway, thank you for hosting the ball~" Nina chimed.

"It was troubling but we are pleased that you liked it." Vivaldi smiled, "Yet I will say that you are a shameful man Blood. The ball suffered slightly from your jealousy."

"I remember saying that it was not jealousy." Blood argued.

"Hohoho, we beg to differ, stop lying for we already know your heart." Vivaldi grinned.

* * *

_***Flashy Back~***_

"Wahhh~ Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Nina cried, clutching her teddy bear.

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked Nate coming out from the bedroom.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Aaron, following his brother.

Nina was a little five-year-old and her brothers were fourteen. They looked at each other and sighed. Their little sister was still a child, they couldn't take her crying either. She was scared and they needed to find out who it was to beat that bastard's ass.

"Did you get a boo-boo?" Nate tried again.

"No, I saw a scary man. He was holding a scary knife." She hiccupped.

Aaron noticed a man's silhouette and nodded to Nate. Nate's face shifted from to concerned brother to I-will-kick-your-fucking-ass-for-making-my-sister-cry brother. Aaron took his little sister by the hand and led them to the room he shared with Nate. He picked her up and set her on the large bed.

"Come on Nina, we'll let you sleep with us tonight." Aaron smiled, closing the door so she wouldn't see Nate get rid of the one who caused her to cry.

He tucked her in and slid in as well. She grasped his hand and snuggled closer.

"R-really? Is Nate going to make the bad man go away?" She asked tearfully.

"Yep, we'll always get rid of the bad guys and protect you." Aaron smiled, "Because you are our precious baby sister."

_***End~***_

* * *

"Just because you are my older sister doesn't mean that you have any psychic powers." Blood said exasperated.

"Older sister?" Nina asked, befuddled.

"Yes, we share the same blood as this disgraceful man. It is a shock no?" Vivaldi chuckled.

"Well, didn't see this coming." Nina said.

"There will be a time when your role will be decided, whether you wish for it or not." Vivaldi explained.

:After she was made queen, I was made the hatter." Blood added.

"We were given roles that expected to kill each other, but instead we killed everyone who knew we were siblings besides out family members." Vivaldi continued darkly.

"Eh? Why?" Nina asked.

"We live lives that are dangerous. And the fact that we are siblings is dangerous information." Vivaldi informed.  
"It will be a liability if in the wrong hands." Blood concluded.

"But, Blood bringing you here is an interesting development." Vivaldi mused.

"Are you going to kill me now that I know your secret?" asked Nina, unafraid since the others were near by.

In fact, Khadija was getting cozy with Elliot, Lauren was attacking the food with Jahari, and Kathleen was being bombarded with questions from the twins, and Amara? She was just behind the hedge calmly listening in case she needed to step in.

"How cute, but we shall never kill you. We are merely impressed that Blood has deemed you worthy of being here." Vivaldi smirked.

"Stop talking." Blood muttered.

"Eh? Why would I be special?" Nina questioned.

"…." Blood answered.

"Oh? It seems that we have made things awkward. We shall leave for the castle." Vivaldi announced.

"W-wait! Vivaldi!" Nina said distressed.

"Sister! I have work to do, I need you to entertain Nina while I do." Blood glared.

* * *

"A filthy liar he is." Vivaldi said as she sipped some tea.

"Why would he be?" Nina inquired, munching on a cupcake.

"Hm, so Blood has not told you his true feelings?" asked Vivaldi.

"I don't think he likes me in that way, especially since I'm still so young." Nina shrugged.

"We agree with you on your age but it is clear that he has affections for you. We know him very well. But, he has brought you to this garden where he personally takes care of the roses and lets only his sister near them. This doesn't need psychic powers. Although, we do not know your feelings, it is best to tease and taunt a man like him. We can teach you delicious ways of torment." Vivaldi chuckled.

"Really? I wanna know!" Nina said excitedly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We shall have much fun!" Vivaldi laughed deviously.

Nina just went with the flow and laughed with her. Amara face palmed and left to go back to the table. Blood looked up and saw them laughed, he thought noting of it and just continued tending the flowers.

"But, we will welcome you to this garden even if you do not return Blood's feelings." Vivaldi said kindly.

"Thank you and I have been thinking, if my brothers were still here then would they have to marry you? Because so far, you are the only female role holder I know." Nina said cheerfully.

"Hmmm, I believe that you were the one intended for the game and your companions are here to aid you for a short while. But I do believe that it may happen if Nate and Aaron were still here. But, I quite like them both." Vivaldi gleamed.

"Really? Cause my big brothers are twins." Nina grinned.

"Fufufufu, thank you for that piece of information." Vivaldi giggled.

Nina blinked as her skirt pocket felt heavy she took out the vial and glanced at it.

_**"It's full." She thought.**_

* * *

**Me: Tis the end nearing...jk. I just need some opinions. Should she stay or should she go? Plus, I have a great idea and yes, there will be story about Nina and the others in Clover~ Some may not be in there but the sexy older twins will be. (Not the Tweedles) **

**Nina: YES! I GET MY-**

**Alice:*clamps hands over Nina's mouth* Stop spoiling it!**

**Me: Fufufufu, happy Blood? I gave you a sweet moment with her. (Sort of)**

**Blood: Hmph.**

**Me: Ungrateful bastard! *Starts to kick him***


	13. Close Encounter and Leaving

**Me: WTF? Why is the text so small? **

**Alice: I dunno.**

**Nina: IT'S TINY! **

**Me: Anyway, to the juicy stuff, Pierce!**

**Pierce: T-TheMadAlice d-doesn't own HNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 13: Close Encounter and Leaving

Nina glared at the floor, angry at Blood.

"N-N-Nina? Are you mad?" asked Elliot nervously.

"WHY CAN'T I GO PLAY IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK?!" She roared.

"Why do you need to go there?" asked Blood, twitching his eye.

"BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO PLAY AND WE ASKED HER TOO." Kathleen argued.

"CALM YOUR TITS!" yelled Jahari.

"NO! MY TITS ARE ON FIRE!" Kathleen screamed back.

Khadija, Amara, and Lauren burst out laughing while Nina and Blood had a stare down. Jahari and Kathleen kept arguing and Elliot just gave up calming the girls.

"Amara told you our reason for going." Nina said coldly.

"Hmph, if you don't need anything then why do you want to go? I'm telling you to go home for this reason." Blood responded.

"You aren't my boss so back off." Nina growled.

"You might be a hindrance to the land negotiations." Blood huffed.

"I WILL NOT! I DON'T WANNA ACCOMPANY YOU TO YOUR JOB EITHER." Nina shouted.

"T-That's enough you two. The girls just want to play. It's okay right Blood?" asked Elliot, focusing on the more dangerous pair.

"I won't buy tickets for you." Blood muttered.

"Ha, oh please. I got free passes from Gowland last time." Nina smirked.

"Serious? Gowland doesn't want to give me one. Since I'm the enemy but cool!" Elliot shined.

"ELLIOT. Let us go." Blood called.

"Ah! Wait for me! See you girls later!" said Elliot, following the Hatter.

_**"I will murder that man one day." Nina twitched.**_

* * *

Gowland sat on his couch with the Hatter and the Hare on the opposite one. Then a worker opened the door.

"Sir~ We have the targets~" The woman said cheerfully.

"Oh~ Let them in." Gowland chuckled.

Several male workers came in with the outsiders, each were gagged, blindfolded, and hog-tied. Nina was struggling as they were put on the couch with the Duke. The workers then left and a silence descended as Nina's words were muffled. They immediately took off their bindings and looked pissed.  
"How did this happen Mary Gowland?" asked Blood, slightly amused.

Elliot looked shock as Nina sat while twirling her knife and the others were sharpening swords.

"What? Oh! I sent the workers to hunt for them so I could see the new foreigners." Gowland explained, "And I'm a man so I didn't want to let such flowers be alone. I also promised to-"

"I am leaving." Nina said as she opened the window and jumped out.

"OMG NINA! ARE YOU OKAY?" screamed Elliot, rushing to check on her.

"You shouldn't worry, she has a fear of heights but when faced with something worse, she will not hesitate to jump off a building." Khadija sighed.

"Yea, she's perfectly fine." Lauren said, checking her phone, "See? She's texting me and she's now at the-"

"I don't think you should tell her location right now." Amara said.

"True." Lauren agreed.

"Anyway, Kathleen, hand me some chips." Jahari said as she took some.

"What?! That's not asking!" Kathleen said.

Jahari held the bag and licked one. She dropped the bag and started to wipe her tongue with a napkin, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? IS IT EVEN A CHIP? HOW CAN A CHIP TASTE LIKE SHIT? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EAT THIS SHIT?"

"They don't taste that bad." Kathleen shrugged as she picked the bag back up and ate one.

"YOU HAVE NO TASTEBUDS! THEY ARE NONEXSISTANCE!" Jahari screamed as she ran out the door.

"Well then." Kathleen huffed.

Khadija and Lauren followed Jahari and left Kathleen.

"Wait, are you guys ditching me?" She realized.

_Pop!_

Blood was getting pissed at how off-topic things were getting.

"And shouldn't you be talking about land stuff?" asked Kathleen.

"Yea, but I wanna see Nina since I haven't for a while now. And he called me Mary." Gowland turned to Blood, "And I hate you so I won't even give you a flower of my territory."

_Pop!_

Blood twitched and took out his machine gun as Elliot sweat-dropped. Kathleen took her cue and ran out.

"Oh really Mary?" Blood said before he started shooting.

* * *

"Fu~ Finally done~ Damn, the castle even uses maids as soldiers. This might be because of the white rabbit! The raid is extreme and there were more people this time." Elliot said thoughtfully as he examined the corpses of Heart castle workers.

"Hmph, over there was much more serious." Blood stated.

"But you know, getting into arguments with a child? I will welcome your relationship with Nina-" Elliot started.

"Too wordy." Blood said as he raised his machine gun to Elliot's head.

Elliot pushed down the gun and smiled, "Having fun?"

"Heh. "Blood offered as he pointed his gun to the maid's clock, "What is so fun about it?"

_BANG!_

* * *

"Surprisingly lively aren't we Hatter?" asked Nightmare as he loomed above Blood.

Blood turned and stared at the incubus.

"What will you do if she returns? Curse it? Reject it? Fine! I can still read your heart!" Nightmare cried, "WAIT! DON'T SHOOT ME! A GUN CAN'T WORK HERE! I hate how that you can use a stare against me when a gun can't."

Blood turned around and Peter stepped out of the mist.

"What are you doing here? White rabbit?" asked Blood.

He took our his clock and looked at it sadly, "There is no time left."

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock,_

Nina lay awake on her side, staring at the vial.

_**"Should I go back?"**_

* * *

_Clang!_

"Ah~ Surprise attacking failed!" Ace said cheerfully.

Blood huffed as Ace swung again.

* * *

Nina walked besides Boris, holding the mortician's groceries and she was holding clock parts.

"Sorry for making you carry them with me." Nina apologized.

"Nah, it's alright. But these are for the mortician aren't they?" asked Boris.

"Yea, he doesn't really go out much." Nina sighed, "He always stays at home, doesn't take care of his body properly, doesn't want to eat, and doesn't stop working. If you're not careful he'll be passed out on his desk or the floor. He does have a lot of repairing work but if he doesn't take care of his body, he could die from exhaustion and I would feel guilty. So I have to force him to eat and sleep. What work~"

"Haha. That's what a clockmaker's wife would say." Boris laughed.

"I don't think it's a wife thing here, Boris, it's more like a nursing home for workaholics. If he collapses then he will have more work to do and it will take a greater toll on his body." Nina groaned.

_**"But what would happen to him if I went home?" Nina thought to the sky.**_

"Hey Nina? Have you been with the Hatter?" asked Boris.

"Um yea? I guess." Nina answered.

"Old man told me about it. You jumped out the window to get away." Boris smiled.

"Well, about that….. I just can't stand how he always tried to order me around! Baka-chan's so stubborn, prideful, arrogant, sarcastic, unfriendly, and vain! He's the absolute worst scum there ever was!" Nina snarled.

"Aha, t-that strong huh?" Boris sweat-dropped.

"Yes! He should just die! He's a fricking gigolo! And a coccydynia!" Nina mumbled.

"So there's nothing huh?" Boris said as he turned towards her, smiling.

"And there shall never be anything." Nina

"Anyway, speaking of the Hatter, this time-"

* * *

"Causing me such problems, knight." Blood glared.

"That's why I told you surprise attack!" Ace smiled, "But you know, seeing you here was good timing, I'll can kill you now!"

Ace stepped forward and slashed at Blood. Blood dodged to the side and changed his cane into a his machine gun. He started shooting and Ace moved out of the way with amazing speed. He leaned over to get his mask and put it back on.

"Please don't destroy this, it is very important." Ace said.

"Humph, what shall happen if I break it?" asked Blood cockily.

"Hm, there's not meaning if I lose it but it does when I'm in disguise so if you break it you should compensate right?" asked Ace.

"A joke, I has nothing to do with me." Blood smirked, and shot at the knight.

Ace dodged, "Hmm, you know what's funny? You have no sense of responsibility yet Nina does and she's a kid."

"So what's with that?" asked Blood.

Ace lunged and sliced at Blood. The Hatter barely dodged when the magazine flew from his machine gun. Ace came forward and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you two are the same? After all, you two are killers."

Ace swung his sword down.

* * *

"Eh?" Nina asked uneasily, several crows were flying to the sky in distress.

"Do you know things like territory negotiations? Or that because we have roles we must fight against each other?" asked Boris.

"At this time it's the two buffoons?" Nina sighed, she grabbed Boris's hands and used her speed to drag him all the way to clock tower in a matter of seconds.

"W-What's going on?" Boris asked confused.

"Here, just give these to Julius." Nina ordered as she ran off in the direction of the battle.

"…What just happened?" Boris looked confused as she left him in front of the tower.

* * *

Nina ran as fast as she could, knowing that if they continued to fight, Blood would die. She panted for breathe and looked around. Hearing a slash, she snuck up to see only Blood's hat. A machine gun magazine laid on the floor but there was no one. Nina ran to the mansion, carrying the hat, just as Blood was going to open the gates.

"Ojou-san? Is there something you need? I'll be resting at this time." Blood stated.

"You left this." said Nina as she held out the hat.

She looked at him closely and his bow was ruined, blood on his collar, and his gun had scratches. She walked up and took out a handkerchief.

"You shouldn't be fighting." She said quietly as she wiped the blood off of his left cheek.

Her other hand went to his heart and he heard it. That horrid ticking sound that made him different from her. Her, Nina, who had a heart that beat like a drum. Not only was she younger, but she was different from everyone in wonderland. And foreigners would one day leave, everyone knew this.

Blood slapped her hand away, "You understand right? We're different."

Nina's vein popped and she twitched as he left her behind.

_**"Ungrateful son of a bitch."**_

* * *

Nina sighed, looking out the window as Julius was fixing a clock.

"Hey. I need those parts." Julius said as he looked up.

"Ah, okay." Nina said as she placed the box of parts on his desk, "Coffee?"

"Yea."

Nina came back out with a steaming cup and placed it on his desk, her eyes were glazed over.

"This isn't like you, why are you so absent-minded today?" asked Julius, taking a break from fixing the clock.

"Take care of your body Julius." Nina said as she fiddle with the apron she had on.

"I make-" Julius started and was cut off.

"Even when I'm gone, eat okay?" Nina said airily, "And go to bed, stop taxing yourself."

Julius looked at her with wide eyes, "You have decided to leave?"

"Yea, I said so in the beginning, after I had all my fun I would go back home. Ah! And Julius! Remember to go out once in a while!" Nina started worryingly.

"Is that okay?" asked Julius.

Nina stopped and smiled sadly as she replied, "Yea it is."

"Then stop with that face, and shouldn't you be telling the others?" asked Julius.

"I should, but it's fine. I'll go get the others." Nina chuckled as she went in search of them.

Julius sighed and picked up the phone. Everyone deserved to know that she was going to leave them. But what he hadn't expected was a small body to hug him as he picked it up.

"I'll miss you Julius. I'll miss you and everyone." She mumbled into his back.

He smiled and patted her clasped hands. After he had done so, she ran out.

_**"I'll miss you too." He thought.**_

* * *

_Bang!_

The heart soldier fell down as the steam billowed out from Peter's gun.

"W-White! Please stop reducing our staff numbers." King said worriedly.

"I don't care about one or two soldiers! All I want is to shoot!" Peter argued.

"Such things, Vivaldi! You should help too!" The king cried.

Vivaldi ignored him and drank some tea.

"SHUT UP! I AM HAVING A FIT OF DEPRESSION! NINA IS GOING TO LEAVE AND I DON'T WANT HER TOO!" Peter said as he aimed the gun at his king.

Vivaldi stopped and set her cup down. Ace stepped in and smiled.

"How mean~ You shot my subordinates Sir Peter!" Ace chuckled.

"Ah! Ace! You're back!" The king sighed in relief.

"Well, it's okay if you substitute the king." Ace chirped.

"Ace….you too." the king said twitching.

"Ahaha! Sir Peter looks ugly today! It's a problem for the press!" Ace laughed.

"Coming from a lost child who takes forever to come back! I want to go and see her but my work has piled up." Peter growled.

"You shouldn't blame me~ Usually you ignore your work and go see her but are you scared? Scared to see her leave?" asked Ace cheerfully.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Peter said irked, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!"

Peter shot several times at Ace and missed.

"Kyaaa!" screamed a maid as a bullet whizzed by her and was about to hit her co-worker.

Everyone turned their heads as Nina grabbed the maid and pulled her away from the bullet.

"PETER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She yelled out angrily.

"NINA!" Peter yelled as he saw her.

She stepped to the side with the maid and he hit a tree.

"Are you alright?" Nina asked.

"Y-Yes Miss Nina." the maid blushed.

"Anyway, have any of you seen Amara, Kathleen, Khadija, or Lauren?" Nina sighed.

"No, Miss." a soldier replied.

"Oh, okay then." Nina said as she vanished.

"Eh? She didn't say good-bye~" Ace whined.

Vivaldi got up and was going to ask Nina something but she had gone. So, she decided to go visit a certain someone.

* * *

Nina groaned as she dragged Kathleen with Amara.

"My head hurts~" Kathleen whined.

"It's cause you fucking drank that vodka!" Amara hissed.

"You are just….ugh." Nina shook her head.

* * *

Rose petals fluttered as Blood was pruning them. He heard a foot-step and looked to the person. Vivaldi stood before him with her arms akimbo.

"What are you doing? Why are you so passive about it now? Do you plan to let her leave? She may be young but she will become a young woman before you know it. Will you let her waltz out of your grasp and wed another? Are you going to let her go? We wish for her to be happy." Vivaldi said.  
"And what does it have to do with me? She hates-" Blood started.

_SMACK!_

Blood covered his red cheek with a gloved hand as Vivaldi walked away.

"Hnn, we have roles that require us to kill each other, but it has been so long since we have hit you. You are truly foolish. We have seen how happy she is with you even if you don't. She may or may not return your feelings, but you can still change them for she is only a girl. Age, is merely a number in this world. Enough of your stupidity." Vivaldi sighed as she left.

Blood was stunned and then he glanced at the table where his sister and Nina sat not too long ago. That memory replayed itself as he focus on her. Pure ebony hair swirling around her and a bright smile on her face. Her magenta eyes shone with happiness. Then she laughed, and he felt the pain again. He cared for her, so why did he always fight with her? He liked that spunky, cheerful, outgoing, kind, and generous girl. With that in mind, he got up.

* * *

Nightmare watched as events in the waking world took place. Nina had found them all and dragged them to the tower with Amara and Julius helping her put them on the couch. Blood stood among his roses and Peter shot at Ace.

He chuckled, "It's time to decide my dear."

* * *

**Me: The text...**

**Alice:*pats my back* It's okay.**

**Nina: So...do I stay or leave?**

**Me: ... You spoil everything if I tell you.**

**Nina: Maybe.**

**Me: Anyway, I shall make another story~ And I was coming up ideas with Kathleen and it turns out that my mind wanted to Khadija in a lot of dangerous situations. And I have multiple personalities. Soooo, that aside, I had something happen at school last friday and my craziness has left me. JAHARI. And because of that, I became...sane. Yes, it was so traumatizing that I am not able to summon my craziness. And I am the queen of messed up personalities! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**


	14. Home and a Few Things

**Me: Final chapter people... I'll miss this one**

**Nina: Yea, I'll miss being stalked, almost killed, mocked, threatened, hugged, and crap.**

**Alice: Now you know how I feel.**

**Me:Let's all do the disclaimers.**

**Everyone: TheMadAlice doesn't own HNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 14: Home and a Few Things

Nina stood, leaning against the fencing as she gazed out.

"Heart Country." She sighed, "The Amusement Park, the castle, clock tower, and there's the mansion."

Nina laid her head on her arms and hear heels clicking on the stairs. She looked up and saw the queen of hearts.

"Nina," Vivaldi frowned, "Why didn't you say good-bye?"

"I had to round up the idiots. Sorry." Nina blushed.

"Are you really going back?" Vivaldi asked.

"Yea. I need to go home." Nina said, but then her eyes twinkled.

"What is it?" Vivaldi blinked.

Nina walked towards the queen and whispered in her ear. The queen listened and a smirk came upon her face.

"Is that so?" Vivaldi laughed deviously.

* * *

"Hmmm? What could she be talking about?" Nightmare asked himself.

"Peeping on a young woman?" asked Blood.

"…..So you came." Nightmare said.

"I think that dreams are pointless, they distract you and when you let yourself enjoy them, you wake up and face a cruel reality." Blood stated.

* * *

"Fufufufu, we think that you have an excellent mind." Vivaldi complemented.

"Thank you. When the others wake up, we'll leave." Nina closed her eyes and envisioned her brothers.

"True, but….why are we the only ones seeing you off?! If there is boy in the real world that ever makes you cry….I'll behead him!" Vivaldi declared.

"Really?! You can do that?!" Nina asked in awe.

"….No, there is probably a rule against that." Vivaldi sighed, "But remember, stay strong. And…..men are unreliable. Never forget that!"

"I won't. But if I had an older sister, would she be as strong as you?" Nina asked.

"Maybe, but it is time for us to go." Vivaldi said wistfully.

"Ah! Thanks-" Nina was interrupted by Vivaldi who put a finger to her lips.

"That guy is foolish, unreliable, and headstrong, but he will definitely wait for you." Vivaldi said as she went down the steps and left from sight.

"Was she talking about Blood? Cause I can't see you with him." Kathleen said as she and the others appeared.

"Yea, I mean, he's an asshole." Lauren smirked.

But then they all staggered.

_**"Good bye everyone." Nina thought to them.**_

* * *

Peter felt something and looked out his window.

"Nina…" He said sadly.

Ace stood underneath a tree and looked at the clock tower. Boris and Gowland were in his office and Elliot and the twins stood out the gates.

_**"Nina." They all thought.**_

Each one could envision a happy young lady running and laughing with them. They would miss that kid.

* * *

Vivaldi walked down and passed Julius.

"Did she go?" asked the clockmaker.

"You boys are nothing more than idiots." Vivaldi chuckled, thinking of what Nina told her.

* * *

Nina opened her eyes and didn't see the others. She frantically looked around.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…_

"Nightmare? Are you here?" Nina asked, recognizing the dream landscape.

She followed the sound and found a single chained clock. The clock floated and she looked at it.

_**"I can go home now." She thought wistfully, "Good bye Country of Hearts."**_

And then she stepped into the light.

* * *

Blood watched as she left him, no, left Wonderland. He held the clock in his hand and faced Nightmare.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Nightmare.

"Do you really think that I do not know who we really are? And she may have escaped, but it is only for now." Blood said as he took out the potion of Hearts.

* * *

"I was surprised at how you could keep her in this world with your power Nightmare." said Peter.

"Of course, I could. I could make her forget all about her world to keep her here forever but it violates the rule. I also want her to know who we truly are. White rabbit, you are the one who loved her the most, but she did not wish for you as much as us. For you are her memory which is not a memory. We all competed for her love even in the real world, but she with her strong love and attachment created us besides the faceless. This is why everyone loves her. But you are special because of that." Nightmare informed.

"But who am I?" asked Peter.

"You are the memory of her…"

* * *

Her eyelashes fluttered and she opened them. She was in an unfamiliar room. It's sky blue walls, white satin sheets, and silver laced pillows stared at her. She looked around and the door creaked open.

"Nina." Aaron sighed in relief as he ran to hug her.

He pulled her into a tight hug as Nate walked in with a tray of food, following him were everyone else.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nate inquired.

"Yea. But do you know anything about a Wonderland?" She asked.

Her brothers chuckled but Amara, Jahari, Lauren, and Khadija didn't. They looked confused.

"What's Wonderland?" They asked in unison.

Kathleen smiled and sat on the bed, "It's a place filled with guys so hot, it could be called the treasure chest of bishies."

"Yea, one of these days, I expect Sebby and Ciel to be in there." Nina said with a straight face.

"TAKE US WITH YOU~" The other girls cried.

Kathleen had on a troll face as she said, "Bitch please."

* * *

**5 months later in Wonderland.**

"I miss Onee-san." Dee sighed.

"Yea, I do too." Dum agreed.

The twins were sitting on the second couch as Nightmare was up in the front, stuttering as he was opening the first meeting in Clover Country. Every single role holder sat in their chair and ignored the incubus besides his assistant Gray Ringmarc. The little dormouse Pierce Villiers sat next to Elliot, shivering in fear as Boris looked at him with animal hunger.

"She's more fun than this." They sighed.

"Hm? What are you guys talking about?" asked Boris.

"Onee-san." They said glumly.

"Oh." Boris sulked.

Blood and the other heard but didn't voice anything. They were still sad that she left. Nightmare sighed and sat down. Oh how he missed her spunk and sass. Now Gray and Pierce had yet to met her but heard much from Nightmare. Like how she sassed him as son as they met, or how her brothers were going to kill anyone who hurt her. Vivaldi only smiled and Nightmare couldn't figure it out. They discussed territories and rules, but Vivaldi never stopped smiling.

"What's wrong with the hag?" Dee whispered to Dum.

"I dunno but it's freaking me out." Dum responded quietly.

Blood stared at his sister wondering exactly what Nina had said to her. Just then a worker knocked.

"Master Nightmare? There is a package addressed to Queen Vivaldi."

"Ah, just give it to her and hurry." Nightmare sighed.

The woman handed the queen the package. Vivaldi tore it open and there was a neat letter, a stuffed bear with the words 'I Miss You' on it, luxurious candies, jewelry, and photographs. She squealed as the others wondered if she had a secret admirer…..that is, until she took out the letter and on it was signed with Nina's name and her signature.

"Eh? Why did you get a package from Nina?!" asked Peter enraged.

He had to be restrained by Ace, Gray, Nightmare, and Julius for her to explain.

"Fufufu, White, Nina is a very cunning girl. Even you should know this, and she will send you one as well. Just as she will send everyone of us a package full of gifts. Hm? It seems that she have even painted us." Vivaldi held up a painting with everyone in the Country of Hearts.

They all stared at it, everyone including their territories were there in vivid detail. They blinked as several more workers came in.

"Master! There are more packages! And they are for all the role holders!"

"Master! There are some more!"

"Master! There's several boxes of many different types of teas for the Hatter!"

"What?!" Nightmare said in disbelief.

* * *

For exactly three weeks, they had all received presents and letters from Nina. Blood had new tea to try, Vivaldi had more stuffed animals, Dee and Dum had torture devices, Elliot got cookbooks on carrot dishes, Julius got exotic coffee beans, Nightmare got a stamp with his signature, Ace got several maps, Peter got kisses on his letters, and Boris got several new outfits. The outfits were in black and hot pink of course. Gowland had his sent to him and no one knew of what he got. They were all happy with the gifts and often used, played, or wore them. Later, they had a letter with pictures. Nina with the others were at a beach and they smiled, they were obviously having fun. More photos came and they were all content. Until the next meeting….

_**Epilogue:**_

Nightmare was once again stuttering as he opened the meeting with a speech. The other role holders just sighed and talked to themselves. Boris fiddled with his boa and then he caught that familiar scent. It smelled of moonlight and magnolias. Nightmare sensed several people traveling the worlds and his eyes widened as he felt who they were. A brilliant flare of light was blinded them for a moment and a girl and two guys with the same ebony hair dropped down. She carried a suitcase and wore a belted ruffle shirt dress with lace up sandals and when she turned, gentle magenta eyes greeted them. They landed on carpet and got up.

"Everyone! I'm back~" Nina said cheerfully.

"Welcome back Nina." Laughed the queen as everyone froze in absolute shock.

"Hey! Don't we get a welcome too?" asked Nate and Aaron.

"Hi Nightmare!" She said as she hugged the man.

Her brothers sat lazily on the other couch and everyone besides Vivaldi stared at them with wonder and amazement.

"Oh! And before I forget, I'm 17 now!" Nina grinned.

* * *

**Me: IT IS NOT THE END.**

**Nina: Yep, I'm 17 now~**

**Alice: You're gonna be sexually harassed by more than just Peter. **  
_


End file.
